Utopia
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: XI: Lo que Mu pensaba en sus años de retiro en Jamir, y aquello que en la soledad, aprendió... ¡Undécimo Drabble Up!
1. Del rojo al azul

Well, yo avisé "creo" de unos drabbles que pensaba escribir y publicar, cositas fugaces que me pasen por la cabeza y que no me comprometo especialmente a subir continuamente. Simplemente para que queden y no ocupen espacio en esta memoria prestada.

Si alguno quiere que escriba sobre un personaje o pareja en especial, puede pedirlo y trataré de hacerlo siempre que esté dentro de mis cánones. No prometo nada, pero quien sabe cuando un buen reto consigue motivarme ;D

**Título del Drabble:** Del rojo al azul.

**Contenido:** leve shounen ai (chicoxchico), algo de angst.

**Personajes:** Albafica, Shion.

Y de nuevo, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no es mío, de serlo el primero en morir habría sido –Natsu sabe quién-. Es de Masami Kurumada y Shigori Teshigori.

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

El mundo no se cansaba de afirmar de que todo era posible, pues él, ente otras cosas, era la excepción.

No lo lamentaba, ¿para qué?, odiaba autocompadecerse de algo que era consecuencia de su resolución. Permitir que un pensamiento, una idea, una palabra, un recuerdo, una voz, un lo que sea arrollara con todo eso de lo cual se sentía orgulloso –y desdichado aunque bien jamás lo admitiera delante de alguien- estaba fuera de regla. De la regla por la cual se erigía su existencia y que se mantendría hasta que se marchitara junto con esas rosas.

La regla es: **no dejes crecer nada en la tierra donde ya has plantado la semilla**, sí, esa que contiene una planta tan bella como mortal, y que no permite que ningún ser coexista con ella. Un ejemplo viviente era él.

La regla va con las rosas, y va con Albafica.

—¿No vas a intentarlo?

—No. Te he dicho que nada más que las rosas demoniacas crecen allí.

Las reglas siempre vienen acompañadas de aquellos que quieren romperlas, eso lo tenía muy presente.

—Apuesto que ni siquiera lo has intentado. —Insistió.

—Porque conozco el resultado. —Remarcó.

—Mientes, tú no lo sabes, y no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

Terco, necio, _imposible como él solo_. Shion a veces podía ser la horna de su zapato si quería.

Por supuesto que deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, tomar aquel presente y atesorarlo como el tesoro que merecía ser, como el que era; pero él sabe que no puede, que es imposible, que va a marchitarse apenas respire el venenoso perfume de las rosas.

Era una hermosa flor, a Albafica la mirada le había brillado unos instantes al verla, al notar cuan intenso y reluciente era su color. Un azul índigo precioso, algo purpúreo, pero de los azules más bellos que había visto en su vida. Su corazón la codiciaba de la misma forma que se apretaba ante sus deseos, ante el terror de asesinar tal maravilla de la naturaleza.

Y todo por culpa de esa _maldita_ promesa que había durado años esperando a ese día donde se consumaría.

—_**Cerato**__ es una flor de donde vengo, crece cerca de las montañas —había dicho y él le escuchaba atento y curioso—tiene un bonito color azul, mi maestro dice que es buena para las personas inseguras o cuando el corazón tiene dudas. Dicen que trae la calma._

¿Las flores tenían significados tan profundos?, siendo el chiquillo que era en aquel entonces no lo comprendía, pero las solas palabras bastaban para que la curiosidad aflorara en Albafica, que solo conocía las rosas. Las otras flores eran nombres y recuerdos lejanos, por no decir contados.

Porque dicho antes, la regla solo incluía a las rosas, y solo las rosas.

—_Algún día, si regreso a mi tierra traeré una —sonrío, cuando Shion sonreía su rostro se cubría de un brillo especial, un instante donde sólo él parecía darse cuenta de ello, como si le perteneciera—y será tuya._

Y años después ahí estaban, en el mismo rellano de la escalera que conducía al templo de Aries, a la misma hora del crepúsculo y con la misma brisa griega meciendo sus cabelleras.

—Si llegas a tener razón, entonces no insistiré y dejaré de meterme en tu camino —condicionó el rubio para sorpresa del otro—pero debes intentarlo.

Harto de tanta insistencia, o sólo simulaba que era eso, tomó la bolsita con la tierra donde se erguía el tallito de la planta y se encaminó a su templo sin decir una palabra más. De haber volteado habría visto la misma sonrisa de antaño.

Era imposible, repitió, que esa delicada flor extranjera creciera junto a las rosas. Iba a morir apenas pusiera un pie en Piscis. Sabiendo eso protegió la planta contra la tela de su ropa de entrenamiento, metiéndola dentro de la camisa hasta que estuviera en la casita que pertenecía a su maestro y donde ahora solo vivían las rosas y él.

Tenía que estar demente para hacer aceptado eso, pero dentro de sí sentía el deseo de que aquel cerato sobreviviera, que se convirtiera en una planta frondosa con bonitas flores azules. Sería su pedazo de azul en medio del mar rojo.

En el jardín de las rosas rojas solo eso hay, y solo eso hubo hasta el final.

Pero cuando Shion fue a preparar el cuerpo de su amigo para enterrarlo, más allá del jardín de Piscis descubrió una delicada planta donde florecían tiernos ceratos. Nadie las habría notado en ese rincón apartado, y sin embargo fue lo primero que vio al cruzar el atajo, tal como si las flores le hubiesen llamado.

Shion apretó los labios, ahora iba a ser más difícil el contener el llanto que venía atorando en la garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerato<strong> es una flor nativa del Tibet, _"Su intenso color azul incita a la calma, a la reflexión, a la conexión con las profundidades del ser, con el alma, de donde obtenemos la verdad"_ (cita textual de la página Deon . com). De todas elegí a estas por el contraste entre el rojo y el azul, y como representación _implícita_ de aquello que ayudaría a mantener a Albafica por la línea consecuente de su manera de vivir. Ahora que lo veo es un poco irónico.

Como pequeña aclaración, el tiempo donde le entregan el cerato a Albafica es cuando Shion recientemente vuelve portando la armadura de Aries.

Hasta otra~

_D. Wright_


	2. Lazos y destino

**Título del Drabble:** Lazos y destino.

**Contenido:** toque romántico muy sutil, mínimamente sugerido.

**Personajes:** Atenea y Pegaso, los primeros y originales(¿?).

Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no es mío, de serlo habría una versión remasterizada de la época actual donde se profundizara la guerra a niveles más realistas que le diera emoción: mafia, corrupciones, gobiernos políticos y secretos conspirativos(¿?). Ya sé que estoy mal, no me lo tienen que recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

Calma, era irónico que la encontrara estando a tan solo metros de la viva representación del infierno en la tierra, la misma tierra que se estaba esforzando por proteger, a ella y a todos sus habitantes sin distinción. Cerró los ojos un momento, midiendo los jadeos que salían de su boca, reconociendo el sabor salado y metálico del sudor y la sangre mezclándose con su divina saliva: era el sabor de la guerra, de las batallas, de los sacrificios, del dolor, de la desesperación, de la tristeza, y de muchas otras cosas más; tantas que juntas habían logrado tocar su corazón de diosa hasta perforarlo cual flecha, logrando que incluso sangrara igual a los humanos.

Humanos: tan bellos, tan necios, tan frágiles y al mismo tiempo fuertes en sus debilidades. Los había de todo tipo, pero en cada uno encontraba esa chispa de vida, de esperanza, que te hacía pensar en un futuro, en un después; cosa que jamás había encontrado allá arriba donde el tiempo no es más que una ilusión y la eternidad solo promete un círculo viciosos sin fin, sin propósito.

La diosa apoyó todo su peso, el de su cuerpo y armadura en la madera de un árbol. Habían ganado, se lo decía la prevalencia del las vidas encendidas de aquellos humanos que levantados en armas fueron a hacerles frente a sus enemigos: por ella, por defender la ciudad que llevaba su nombre, por proteger sus familias, sus tierras, sus vecinos, sus hermanos. Aquella batalla épica había dejado un río de cuerpos en las calles, pero por suerte ninguna vida inocente –de mujer o niño- fue sacrificada. Atenea dejó el escudo de la victoria y el báculo de Niké al cuidado de uno de los guerreros que había venido con intención de darle un reporte detallado de la situación, pero ella se había limitado a callarlo con un gesto y a pedirle humildemente que cuidara sus valiosas pertenencias: este hombre era Teseo, el rey de Atenas, que había peleado también por su tierra.

—Has hecho bien, descansa por favor, rey —le dijo con suavidad antes de terminar de despojarse de todas las partes de su armadura y confiárselas. Teseo asintió ceremoniosamente cediéndole paso a la doncella inmortal.

Llevaba el vestido de seda impregnado de sangre, de hollín, de sudor, y sobre todo de vidas. Sí, ella también había peleado, le había hecho frente a los enemigos de Atenas que pensaban reducirla a escombros. Las guerras parecían nunca acabar, y en ese tiempo existía el impulso insano de ocasionarlas como si se tratara de un mero entretenimiento. Esta vez había sido Poseidón, tío con el que jamás se había llevado bien, más adelante podía ser Hades quien en esos tiempos permanecía apático, pero la vocecita prudente que le guiaba desde su nacimiento le advertía no quitarle el ojo de encima.

El descenso de una pluma blanca interrumpió su meditación, venía danzando en el aire desde el cielo y acabó por llegar directamente a sus manos suavemente. Se sintió como una caricia, una que le arrancó una sonrisa mucho más esperanzada.

La diosa de la guerra se perdió entre el mar de cuerpos enemigos y aliados desperdigados en el suelo, los escombros y algunas que otras llamas minúsculas restos de algún incendio; permitiendo que aquella impureza, formara parte de su olor y de su ser.

Al subir al Olimpo no había boca inmortal que no estuviese cuchicheando sobre su más reciente "proeza". Hera y las otras diosas inyectaban veneno en sus palabras, los otros hablaban muy mal de las libertades que se tomaba al usar la renombrada Egida para irse a inmiscuir en luchas de simples humanos que a sus juicios, merecían el castigo que Poseidón les iba a infringir de no ser por su intervención que lo hizo retroceder con el rabo entre las patas al océano del que le hizo arrepentirse haber salido. Los menos afectados tan solo se limitaban a hacer burlas al dios de los mares por perder –por segunda vez- contra su sobrina, para colmo en el mismo terreno.

Que una diosa, que una hija de Zeus se rebajara a recibir heridas hechas por humanos, o a causa de los humanos, era una blasfemia. De las peores. Cada noticia que tenían últimamente de Atenea era de una nueva forma de cómo poner en ridículo a los dioses frente a los mortales. Zeus no le daba demasiada importancia de primera mano –casi podía decirse que disfrutaba ver como su "favorita" los ponía a todos en su sitio-; y eso no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, porque les hacía dudar seriamente si su líder estaba o no dando el ejemplo al permitir que esa muchachita nacida de su propia cabeza hiciera lo que se le pegara la real gana.

Tensión, demasiada tensión como para soportarla esa noche. De llegar fue inmediatamente a asearse para mostrarse presentable frente a su padre; a quien tan solo se limitó a devolverle el escudo y a expresar sus disculpas por llegar en tales condiciones. Recibió como siempre sus bendiciones y sabios consejos, palabras que solo servían para intentar rellenar un vacío generado por la misma indiferencia del dios de dioses frente a las adversidades que presentaba la tierra y sus habitantes. A él no le importaba. Solo le permitía hacer eso como un padre que deja a su hijo practicar su deporte favorito. Hacía lo mismo con todos sus hijos aunque con ella fuera más condescendiente, lo cual a veces llegaba a ser motivo de discordia.

Terminada la entrevista se dirigió a la parte más alejada del palacio, donde nadie le hallara, donde ningún sonido le llegara, donde estaría solo ella, su conciencia, y aquella pluma larga y blanca cuyo dueño sentía muy cerca.

En la penumbra, iluminado solamente por la luz de Selene quien en las nubes era mucho más grande y majestuosa, llegó a un balcón largo cercado por una cúpula y varias columnas que servían de soporte. Se acercó al borde, con las manos tanteando la superficie de las barandas y la pluma entre los dedos extendida hacia abajo, esperando por pescar al dueño.

Un sobresalto cuando este apareció repentino, veloz, audaz, debajo del manto de nubes blanco azuladas y espesas; ascendiendo cual flecha en línea recta hasta estabilizarse de forma que los cascos de sus patas quedaran encima de la pantalla horizontal espumosa. La diosa le miró profundamente como invitándole a acercarse, el corcel se la devolvía con gesto solemne, la típica expresión de las bestias indomables que poseen orgullo propio, orgullo que les permite la libertad de ir y venir como era su caso, podía recorrer los cielos hasta el infinito si quería.

Pero esa noche Pegaso no quería trotar por los cielos, no quería demostrar cuán rápido y libre podía moverse de un lado a otro, cuan intrépido era al viajar de un extremo del mundo al otro contemplando el mundo desde la altura de sus cascos. Esa noche Pegaso había volado por encima de Atenas y se había quedado admirando la valía de esos hombres, pero sobretodo, la de esa divinidad que estaba entre ellos.

—¿Por qué una criatura tan maravillosa como tú estaba tan cerca de un conflicto?, siempre creí que odiabas a los humanos, Pegaso —le habló con calma, había medido sus palabras ya que el temperamento del corcel era especial, algo mal dicho podría ofenderlo y eso era lo último que quería. Sentía curiosidad de saber porqué había presenciado la disputa en Atenas.

Pegaso resopló chocando los dientes, todavía les separaba una distancia considerable, y aunque sus ojos platinos estaban fijos en la pluma que pertenecía a una de sus alas no sentía la confianza suficiente como para acercarse; era bien sabido que ni los dioses habían conseguido montar al hijo de Medusa.

Atenea sabía eso y por ello no apresuraba las cosas, seguramente estaba en guardia ya que, incluso entre las bestias, era conocida la fama de la diosa de la guerra por obtener la victoria en todo lo que se proponía. Se subió encima de la baranda y se sentó fuera, dejando sus piernas al aire refrescarse bajo la suave y fría corriente de aire que se le colaba debajo del vestido. Acomodó un rizo color lila detrás de la oreja que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla cuando esa misma corriente mecía su cabellera.

—¿Sabes?, no te acuso de sentir esa aversión hacia la humanidad, —comentó mientras paseaba la punta de sus dedos en las hebras de la pluma—sé que ellos no son puros, cometen una y otra vez los mismos errores, se dañan, se asesinan entre sí, se disputan en guerras que solo dejan tristeza, padecen incluso más allá de la muerte…

El corcel alado estaba quieto, escuchando, entendiendo cada palabra, poseía la inteligencia para eso. Su expresión casi parecía reflexiva.

—Y aún así ellos nunca se rinden —una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la diosa, una que iluminó su rostro y la hizo ver más hermosa y gentil que hace instantes—siempre lo dan todo hasta el final de sus días, viven y crean recuerdos, construyen y destruyen, pero lo más importante. Son capaces de crear lazos que pueden perdurar más allá de la muerte…

La distancia que los separaba disminuyó apenas dándose cuenta, comenzó con uno lento y seguro andar que se entrecortaba de a momentos y retomaba hasta que el hocico y su frente se encontraron al alcance de su mano. La cual con la misma lentitud impuesta por el animal se acercó hasta palpar ese suave pelaje níveo y puro que relucía como un millón de diamantes, un hermoso efecto que creaba la luz al filtrarse en este. Los ojos de la bestia no se despegaban de los de la diosa, hipnotizado, también permanecía quieto hasta que empezó a restregar con suavidad un lado de su cabeza contra su mano, ella sabía que lo hacía porque en sus ojos parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

—No te preocupes, quizás es la consecuencia por permitirme el experimentar emociones humanas… —susurró—ahora mismo estoy sola; siempre me he dedicado a apoyar a los guerreros que con valor ganan el mérito de ser llamados héroes, de socorrerlos, de enseñarles la forma de alcanzar la victoria… pero siento que eso no es suficiente para ellos, y tampoco para mí. ¿Qué es lo que busco obtener, Pegaso?, ¿Qué es lo que quiero lograr ayudando a los humanos?

La respuesta silenciosa que obtuvo por parte de esa mirada que si podía ser osada, ahora estaba cargada de nobleza, le invitaba repentinamente a abandonar unos momentos ese lugar. Atenea asintió, y con cuidado se subió al lomo de Pegaso quien le facilitó el trabajo acercándose. Cuando terminó de acomodarse el corcel inició el galope. La diosa se le aferró del cuello, era veloz, era realmente veloz; su paso cortaba el aire, y si se lo proponía podía traspasar las barreras del sonido y la luz. A pesar de ir rápido sentía que cuidaba bien su ritmo para no marearla, para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara y que también disfrutara del maravilloso escenario, comenzando por el manto de las ochenta constelaciones.

Descendiendo bajo las nubes estaba las civilizaciones humanas, los puntos de luz que señalaban a las viviendas y palacios. Los escenarios eran sin duda hermosos y desde esa perspectiva parecían inacabables, todo lucía más pequeño, y eso le hizo reflexionar sobre como Pegaso veía el mundo: él siempre estaba en el aire, siempre lo miraba todo desde arriba, para él los problemas eran tan pequeños como las vistas de esas casitas y los puntos que eran personas.

Las vidas de ellos eran exactamente iguales, pequeñas, insignificantes, y sin embargo aún en su reducido tamaño eran preciosas. Esa era la forma en la cual Pegaso admiraba el mundo.

Les había temido, a los humanos, porque ellos codiciaban quitarle su amada libertad, por ello se distanciaba y se volvía inalcanzable incluso para los dioses.

Pero cuando contempló la ciudad de Atenas bajo las llamas y a aquella diosa levantarse contra su igual rodeada de humanos, le habían hecho pensar si realmente él tenía algo más que su libertad para proteger, algo que quisiera mantener a toda costa. Esa noche, durante ese paseo con la diosa lo había comprendido.

Descendieron en el templo de Atenea, uno que todavía estaba en construcción y que con la repentina invasión de Poseidón se atrasaría. La diosa bajó con cuidado y se sentó encima de una columna acostada en horizontal. Ese templo que pronto sería lo más cercano a un hogar, el que quería que fuera su hogar en la tierra, un Santuario que le evocaba la misma calma que había sentido incluso en medio del desastre. Si lo terminaba, podía extender ese pedazo de calma hasta los confines de la tierra, y ningún dios sería capaz de destruirla.

—Ahora lo sé, Pegaso, ahora sé exactamente lo que quiero… —entrelazó sus dedos mirando hacia el horizonte donde la noche se perdía—quiero que los humanos experimenten la calma que sentí cuando se desataba aquel desastre, quiero que mantengan la fe en esa paz mientras luchan por vivir. Quiero que vivan y forjen su historia, y le den significado al tiempo que los dioses desprecian con tanta facilidad. —Le sonrió al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color que a contra luz parecían un tornasolado amanecer. —Quiero que brillen como las constelaciones del cielo.

Pegaso, hecho humano, hincó su rodilla en la tierra reverenciando a la diosa, en señal de pacto. Un pacto que atravesaría tiempo, espacio y vidas, un pacto que forjaría los lazos que unirían sus almas para toda la eternidad, donde generación tras generación se encontrarían para pelear y defender aquella tierra que tanto amaban.

—Yo estaré contigo para ayudarte a conseguirlo, no importa cuántas vidas pasen: a donde tú estés te seguiré. Atenea.

_Porque me mostraste que lo que yo deseaba desde el cielo era lo mismo que tú añorabas desde el Olimpo. _

_No importa cómo nos llamemos más adelante, quien nos engendre y que experiencias vivamos._

_Estos lazos nos mantendrán unidos._

* * *

><p>Fue algo que estuve pensando antes de terminar de leer el manga de Lost Canvas, cuando repetían constantemente el lazo de Hades, Atenea y Pegaso, me abordó la pregunta de: ¿Cómo habrá empezado el pacto entre ellos?, aquí obvio no menciono el de Hades porque, lógicamente, ese empezó cuando Pegaso hirió su cuerpo; por eso solo me limité al que no se explicó del todo que fue el de Atenea y Pegaso.<p>

Lo hice ver como que el primer caballero de Pegaso era el mismo Pegaso de la mitología, para darle más ahm… ¿originalidad?; creo que esa es la palabra. Lo mismo con Atenea, que es igualita a Sasha y Saori a diferencia del cabello que esta lo lleva rizado: siempre me imaginé a Atenea con el cabello rizado u ondulado.

Espero que me salga otro drabble con algunos personajes que no haya explorado. Repito~ se valen las sugerencias. Fue lindo escribir este, pensé que no iba a quedar conforme pero me ha gustado el resultado.

Hasta otra~

_D. Wright_


	3. Ultimo paseo del día

**Título del Drabble:** Último paseo del día.

**Contenido:** shounen ai (DégelxKardia), temas adultos, fantasía oscura.

**Personajes:** Dégel, Kardia y Yato (en la segunda parte del Drabble sin contenido shoinen ai ni adulto)

**Agradecimientos:** A **kumikoson** por su buen visto en el drabble anterior, espero que aunque sea ligeramente distinto de lo que pedías te guste. También a Tuomas Holopainen, compositor, líder y tecladista del grupo **Nightwish** cuya canción **Last ride of the day** del nuevo álbum **Imaginaerum **(100% recomendable si te gusta el metal melódico o gótico) fue la fuente principal de inspiración de este escrito. Adoro el tema, si lo desean pueden escucharla para acompañar el escrito, si leen la letra encontrarán una relación directa con el drabble. La canción me recuerda mucho a Kardia.

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, las bizarradas son toda culpa mía.

Que te tengan en lo alto del cosmos: Shingo Araki {R.I.P.}

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

Un escalofrío invadió su espina dorsal cual oscuro presentimiento, se parecía al tacto frío de unos huesudos dedos delineando la línea que dividía su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, donde la sensación se intensificó al punto de hacerle pensar que le había congelado los nervios cerebrales. ¿Quién estaba ahí?, ¿un huésped indeseado?

Cuando logró desprenderse del hechizo que mantenía sus párpados cerrados, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de dormir. Las teas apagadas, los cofres que guardaban sus vestiduras sagradas en un rincón, los libros sobre la mesa, y él a su lado, en su cama, tan rendido como hace un par de horas. Se incorporó con la cautela que le producía lo sucedido hace momentos, la sensación de frío la tenía grabada en la piel y eso le inquietaba, justamente porque se trataba de dos cosas que iban de la mano: el frío y él, y estos se repelían en una oscura y perturbadora contradicción.

¿Reacciones nerviosas al dormir?, nunca le había sucedido, menos después de haber hecho el amor con Kardia. Se pasó los dedos por la frente y se sorprendió al descubrirla empapada en sudor _frío_, y eso le llevó a pensar que lo del escalofrío podría haber sido producto de un mal sueño. Lo curioso era que Dégel no recordaba haber tenido ninguno.

Solo le alegraba que al regresar a ese pedazo de su realidad todo fuera como lo había dejado, es la sensación que todos tienen al despertar de una pesadilla. Él y todo cuanto amaba permanecía a salvo allí.

Por costumbre, sus dedos palparon con cautela la piel desnuda del hombro de su compañero que descansaba boca abajo con la melena esparramada por toda su espalda. Era algo que ya le resultaba instintivo siempre que Kardia dormía cerca de él, tocar su piel para medir su temperatura y vigilar que no se desbordara, aunque actualmente para él tocarlo tenía muchos significados.

La primera sensación que tuvo le asustó tanto que le llevó a zarandear el hombro del escorpión para cerciorarse de que podía despertar: estaba **helado**, temperatura irreal y por demás, temida por Dégel. Sentir el cuerpo de Kardia sin percibir ningún estibo de calor era confirmar uno de sus más grandes temores, el que encabezaba su lista.

Para alivio de su corazón, recibió en respuesta un gruñido, y acompañado de ese sonido pudo percatarse de que ese frío no estaba, y que su temperatura volvía, ¿o siempre fue la misma y todo lo que había sentido inicialmente era producto de que _el que estaba helado era él_?. Eso no era cierto y lo sabía.

¿Cuántas veces en su vida se había llevado un susto semejante?, Dégel las podía contar con los dedos, eran tan pocas y poco constantes pero que le generaban demasiado impacto; quizás por eso las recordaba todas, desde la primera cuando eran unos adolescentes inexpertos hasta ese mismo momento.

Esos sustos inexplicables se convirtieron con el tiempo en presagios, en recordatorios que marcaban el reloj de vida de Kardia. Siempre que se lo comentaba el aludido le daba la menor importancia ya que nunca lo notaba, pero Dégel que lo presenciaba sí. Ninguna de sus investigaciones y conjeturas llegó a dar una respuesta concreta a esa anomalía, y cómo no parecía afectar las funciones vitales de su compañero tampoco persistió en continuar. Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que sintió su piel tan fría.

Presagios de lo inevitable.

—_We live in every moment but this one. Why don't we recognize the faces loving us so…_

La suave voz de Dégel acabó por despertarlo, Kardia se volteó hacia este con cuidado de que eso no interrumpiera su canto.

Era una composición que el acuariano escribió hace muchos años atrás, quizás en el mismo periodo en que había empezado su curiosa y entreverada relación siendo unos aprendices. Recordaba que cuando lo había visto escribirla le acusó de afeminado, al mismo tiempo que intentaba pillar por el rabillo del ojo las palabras que redactaba, ¿por qué negar que sentía curiosidad hacia el tipo de cursilerías que escribiría Dégel?

—No es una canción de amor, Kardia, no todas las canciones hablan de lo mismo _—_le había reprendido Dégel al mismo tiempo que colocaba los brazos alrededor de la hoja para abarcarla de forma que no pudiera leer nada de lo que llevaba plasmado.

—¿Haa?, ¿entonces de qué trata tu estúpida canción, si se puede saber?, ¿de libros? _—_a él no se le ocurría otra explicación coherente, por lo que conocía de Dégel parecía poseer solo sentimientos hacia sus mohosos y polvorientos libros, aunque a veces le hiciera pensar que también podía tenerlos hacía él.

Dégel se había reído de sus sospechas y Kardia estaba a punto de decir algo que lo callara, de no ser porque habló antes.

—Es una canción de vida.

La respuesta le confundió, y todavía experimentaba esa sensación siempre que Dégel la tarareaba o la cantaba en voz baja como ahora. Kardia no sabía que quería transmitir con eso, principalmente porque estaba escrita en un idioma desconocido para él, y porque de principio sentía algo de inseguridad al respecto. ¿Acaso la canción tenía un mensaje oculto?, ¿Dégel la había escrito por él?, ¿Por esas alarmas donde lo encontraba frío mientras dormía?

Sin embargo a pesar de eso, nunca le reprochó que tras esos _accidentes _la cantara, le servía para saber sin preguntar lo que había sucedido, pero también porque en el fondo le gustaba escuchar esas palabras de extraño idioma en la boca de Dégel, le transmitía una sensación que le calaba hondo en el horno que era su corazón. Era como la primera brisa del amanecer chocando contra su rostro, algo así sentía.

—_What's God if not the spark that started life…_

—¿Puedo preguntar qué significaba esa parte de la canción? —la voz de Kardia lo interrumpió, pero eso no pareció molestarle, por el contrario, le sonrió antes de responder.

—¿Qué es Dios, sino la chispa que provocó la vida? —tradujo—eso significa.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Es raro que me lo preguntes, nunca pareciste interesado en saber que significaba la canción.

—Porque me da pereza que después lo aproveches para intentar enseñarme uno de tus idiomas raros —rezongó.

—Si no quieres aprenderlo no tienes que hacerlo. Hay un refrán que dice: _No enseñe a los cerdos a cantar, pierde su tiempo, pues hasta a los cerdos les molestaría._

—¡No soy un cerdo!, ¡y no me trates de imbécil, Dégel! —se incorporó molesto, casi dispuesto a irse de no ser porque Dégel le detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo sin esfuerzo, mermando la decisión de su compañero por abandonarlo.

—Yo no te trato de esa manera —respondió paciente—solo quería decir que si querías saber todo lo que dice la letra te la puedo traducir.

—Vale… —susurró, porque le podía más la curiosidad que el orgullo, se regresó—¿y me enseñarás a cantarla? —murmuró aún más bajo.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Qué como no soy un maldito porcino, puedo aprender a cantarla si me da la gana! —exclamó el otro, que para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba algo rojo de la vergüenza por sonar tan estúpido por algo que consideraba igualmente estúpido.

Dégel contuvo la mitad de la risa, y la otra mitad salió bastante disimulada. Enredó los dedos de sus manos en la melena de su compañero y le atrajo para robarle unos segundos a su boca antes de responderle. Kardia le correspondió tragándose los improperios.

—Prometo que te la enseñaré —susurró contra sus labios—te darás cuenta de cuánto se parece a ti.

—Dégel… —el murmullo murió en los labios de ambos, que retomaron su danza inicial antes de que sus cuerpos les acompañaran.

Definitivamente esa iba a ser su canción favorita, hasta el último aliento, eso pensaba mientras Dégel se perdía en el calor de su cuerpo y olvidaba por completo el frío contacto de la mano de la Muerte en su espalda.

**»¤«**

_Segunda parte: Para kumikoson_

Yato salió a dar el último paseo del día.

Y no recordaba cómo sus pasos lo habían conducido a ese lado de la villa.

Delante tenía al mismo bosque que limitaba con la aldea, o eso parecía ya que lo apreciaba más lúgubre, y estaba cercado por una amplia reja de barrotes que se extendía hasta perderse a ambos lados. Los picos en forma de flecha de arriba le provocaban temor, eran una advertencia de que no debía seguir más adelante, era peligroso para un niño como él.

¿Un niño como él?, ¿Desde cuándo era un niño?; si ese año cumplía los diecisiete.

Se miró las manos, eran las de un niño de siete.

Entonces tenía que estar delirando, tenía siete años, eso es peor porque a esa edad no podía encender su cosmos.

No, espera. Ellos ya no pueden encender su cosmos, Athena se los había quitado hace más de un año cuando lograron ponerle fin al Lost Canvas.

¿Por qué hablas de esas cosas _si solo tienes siete años_?

Lo mejor era volver por donde había venido, todo eso era muy raro, y juraba que ese bosque estaba como mínimo maldito. Al volverse hacia atrás el camino por donde había venido quedó sepultado en la oscuridad, había desaparecido y ahora solo estaban él y la entrada al bosque.

—¿No vas a entrar? —le preguntó una voz desde el interior del bosque sobresaltándolo—si te quedas afuera no irás a ningún lugar.

—¿…Por qué lo dices? —respondió temeroso sin saber exactamente a qué o a quien le hablaba.

—Porque no hay nada más detrás, ¿qué no ves mocoso?

Muy lógico, atrás no había nada más que oscuridad, una que amenazaba con engullirte y hacerte caer en un abismo sin fin.

—No veo nada.

—Gran descubrimiento Arquímedes —respondió la voz con sarcasmo—¿vas entrar o te vas a quedar fuera a mojar tus pantalones?

—¿Qué hay allí dentro…? —volvió a preguntar apretando sus labios—se ve aterrador, parece un bosque embrujado.

—Es un bosque embrujado —le confirmó la voz tomando la forma de un hombre joven que vestía como un anfitrión en una mansión. Un antifaz rojo escarlata protegía su rostro y este contrastaba especialmente con la melena rebelde que venía recogida en una cola baja. —En este bosque está todo lo que muchos como tú han dejado olvidado.

—¿Olvidado?

—Si no entras ahora —señaló con el dedo detrás del niño—vas a ser consumido.

Yato creyó saber a lo que se refería y no perdió tiempo, entró corriendo en cuanto el anfitrión le abrió la reja.

—Por poco, bueno, es hora de continuar con el paseo —le indicó el anfitrión empujándole para que caminara—olvídate de lo que hay atrás—apenas lo dijo y Yato vio como las ramas de unos árboles esqueléticos se estiraban para amarrarse a la verja hasta que solo quedó una malla de ramas que bloqueaban la salida. Reprimió un grito en un intento de no verse tan cobarde.

—¿Cómo voy a regresar después? —no pudo evitar preguntarse.

—Es muy pronto para que pienses en regresar cuando recién has llegado.

El bosque era denso, pero ellos iban por el único camino de tierra natural que dividía esos árboles desprovistos de hojas, cuyas ramas se asemejaban a unas alargadas manos humanas, que incluso se movían solas como tales. Yato se pegó instintivamente del anfitrión quien no hizo nada para sacárselo de encima. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y en este apenas se dibujaban algunas estrellas. No ver la luna por ninguna parte le asustó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ya llegamos —informó el anfitrión.

El niño quedó sorprendido de que dentro de ese bosque aterrador existiera la entrada a otro sitio aparentemente civilizado, pero no menos lúgubre. Un letrero de entrada formaba un arco y sus palabras parecían estar escritas en un idioma que Yato desconocía, por eso no se esforzó en descifrar lo que significaba, y porque el anfitrión lo empujaba a seguir dentro.

No entendía que había allí o que era ese sitio, por los gastados banderines que colgaban en algunos mástiles, las casas viejas pero decoradas por adornos igual de viejos, y los papeles de colores desteñidos del suelo le daba a entender que era una feria abandonada, una feria fantasmal. El pensamiento lo congeló de pavor.

—Quiero regresar.

—No puedes, te lo advertí antes, no puedes volverte por donde viniste hasta que acabes el paseo —repitió.

—Pero… —balbuceó—¿pero que es este sitio?

—"¿Este sitio?" dices —una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro del anfitrión—es a donde vienen los niños muertos como tú. —Le señaló con el dedo, del cual veía sobresalir una uña bastante alargada de color escarlata que le recordaba mucho a un aguijón.

—¡¿Niños muertos? —exclamó el otro dando un salto para alejarse de la mira de esa uña—¡Yo no estoy muerto!

—Eso dices tú, pero como muchos otros lo estás —explicó—tú tienes suerte, lograste encontrar el camino para llegar a tu vida.

—¿Mi… vida…? —sacudió la cabeza—¡no entiendo nada de lo que dices!, ¡ni siquiera sé porqué debería hacerte caso si no sé quien eres!

Suspiró, exasperado —Mocosos al fin y al cabo.

El anfitrión ya se estaba fastidiando de tanta malcriadez del niño, por lo que optó por tomarle detrás del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo lo que hiciera falta. Yato solo podía revolverse y forcejear inútilmente; tenía más fuerza, era más alto, y sabía a dónde ir, todo lo contrario a él que ni siquiera sabía porque tenía siete años si en realidad tenía diez más.

Lo soltó en cuanto estuvieron de frente a una especie de taquilla junto a un nuevo arco que daba ingreso a un raro complejo de rieles cuyas vueltas y rutas se perdían en lo alto a causa de unas nubes bajas que le daban un aspecto todavía más tétrico. Yato se apartó de un salto colocándose en guardia contra el anfitrión, que solo negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil del crío, valga la redundancia.

—Sube —le dijo, sonaba más como una orden que como una petición.

—Estás demente.

—Sube, Yato, no vas a salir de este lugar a menos que subas —el anfitrión sonó bastante serio con esas palabras. —Tú decides.

A Yato le tembló el labio inferior, parecía estar a punto de explotar en llanto, y al sentirse de esa forma intentó por todos los medios recomponerse. _Que no soy un crío joder_, si bien no entendía que rayos sucedía ahí no cambiaba el hecho de ciertas cosas que él sabía eran reales. Había sido santo de Athena, había peleado codo a codo con camaradas iguales o más fuertes que él, y había sobrevivido dolorosamente a pesar de las pérdidas a cambio de perder el requisito que lo definía como caballero: su cosmos.

Recordarlo no solo le provocó una punzada de dolor, sino que le impulsó a caminar, manteniendo los puños apretados, hacia la entrada de ese raro complejo de rieles donde le esperaba un extraño vagón color escarlata que no recordaba haber visto antes, bastante acomodado y con asientos incorporados así como una barra para las manos. Yato que desconfiaba de esa góndola tardó unos segundos antes de entrar y acomodarse. El anfitrión le sonreía levemente complacido y lo vio bajar una palanca que estaba junto a la taquilla que al igual que el vagón salió de la nada.

Al momento el extraño carro comenzó a moverse guiado por los rieles, no se explicaba cómo pero lo hacía. Cuando quiso bajarse de un salto más asustado que asombrado el anfitrión ya ocupaba el asiento de al lado, el mismo que bloqueaba la puertecita de salida. Yato empezaba a creer que ese sujeto era un mago.

—¡¿Cómo…?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, de hacerlo habrías caído…

El comentario le hizo ver que ahora el suelo había sido sustituido por un abismo oscuro, donde lo único que los mantenía sin caer eran esos vagones y los rieles que parecían no tener fin, en medio de tantas vueltas y curvas retorcidas que Yato tuvo que soportar aferrándose a la barra de metal. El vagón iba rápido, pero le permitía darse cuenta en momentos de cómo en el ascenso por una montaña traspasaban una nube y aparecía el cielo poblado de estrellas, con las constelaciones trazadas por un fino hilo plateado identificando todas las figuras. El labio inferior le colgó largo rato en lo que duró embelesado por la belleza de esa pintura nocturna, hasta que se hizo de nuevo un descenso brusco en el que tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí para sujetarse y no salir volando.

—¡Aaaaaaaah!

—¡Hahahahaha!

El anfitrión parecía disfrutarlo tanto como lo haría un crío en su primer parque de diversiones, y esa actitud despreocupada por un momento le ayudó a calmarse y a también, encontrar algo de placer en ese extraño viaje a través de los rieles de ese mundo irreal en el que se había perdido.

—Yato, mira hacia allá —le indicó apuntando hacia un lado, el niño abrió los ojos que los tenía apretados por la velocidad inicial del descenso y que ahora sentía más confiado de abrir ya que el vagón iba un poco más despacio y en línea recta.

Lo que encontró fue un mosaico, un mosaico de escenas de distintos lugares que no respetaban ni tiempo ni espacio: vio las montañas del Himalaya al amanecer, un barco que cruzaba una tormenta en el océano, una ciudad del desierto donde un hombre encantaba a una serpiente con su flauta, al malabarista de un circo entreteniendo a un grupo de niños que le recordó la primera vez que había visto un truco de magia y lo ilusionado que eso le había dejado, recuerdo que hasta ahora no precisó en su cabeza.

¿A eso se refería con la magia perdida?

—¿Qué son? —las escenas seguían apareciendo en desorden, cambiando y prolongándose infinitamente.

—Cosas, muchas cosas que tú no has visto todavía, probablemente muchas de ellas no las llegues a ver —explicó—tenemos una vida muy corta.

—¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto?

—Porque hace más de un año te olvidaste de vivir —sintió en su mirada algo vagamente familiar… ya venía presintiendo que se trataba de un conocido, pero su cerebro todavía no daba con el nombre y el rostro de esa persona—Cuando Athena selló tu cosmoenergía junto con la de tus compañeros sobrevivientes pensaste que ya no tenías nada más grande que hacer en tu vida, te quedaste al lado de tus amigos y conviviste con ellos como una persona normal, pero te frustraste al sentirte incapaz de brillar tanto como deseabas. No ser un santo significó lo mismo que matar tu deseo de sobresalir, y es lo que le sucede a muchas personas cuando se conforman con seguir el pasar de los días por el simple hecho de hacerlo: sin esperanzas, sin búsqueda, sin aspiraciones… Caíste en el conformismo y eso te mató como persona.

No podía creer que ese sujeto le hablara como lo haría su corazón, quedó perplejo un momento y al reaccionar lo que hizo fue fruncir el entrecejo como señal de lo que venía, un manotón que le voló el antifaz al anfitrión.

Ver su rostro fue igual que quedarse sin palabras, a la vez que estas eran sustituidas por lágrimas.

—Mocoso del mal… —rió—me pregunto quién te habrá enseñado tan malos modales. Bueno, como si no lo supiera.

—K-…

—Se acabó el paseo.

De inmediato le abordó una sensación de vértigo y abrió los ojos de golpe con un jadeo. Se había quedado dormido bajo el resguardo de un árbol y en ese momento Yuzuriha intentaba despertarlo, preocupada porque parecía forcejear y gimotear en sueños.

—Debió ser una horrible pesadilla —le comentó en lo que le ayudaba a incorporarse, Yato tenía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza de que la lemuriana le hubiese visto en esas condiciones.

—Algo así… —masculló con aire de no querer darle importancia con los brazos cruzados—mejor olvídalo, solo fue un sueño. Regresemos con los demás, la cena ya debe estar lista.

—Seguro.

Antes de encaminarse, volteó a ver la entrada del bosque que limitaba con la villa, donde no existía una verja infinita que lo separara de la realidad, y donde no había ningún Kardia de Escorpio en papel de anfitrión que lo arrastrara a un bizarro y oscuro mundo donde le hiciera ver el interior de sí mismo.

_Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life  
>the beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high<br>It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead  
>This moment the dawn of humanity<br>The last ride of the day_

—¿Yato? —Yuzuriha acababa de notar que su amigo se había parado a mirar hacia un punto en el espacio, hacia el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba.

—¡Ah, perdón!, es que creí escuchar algo… como una canción.

—¿Una canción?

—No me hagas caso, vamos.

Del otro lado del bosque, la silueta de Kardia y Dégel vestidos como anfitriones observaban a la pareja retirarse. Se sonrieron, y llevados por la melodía que emanaba de sus esencias regresaron a los puntos luminosos del cielo donde sus almas, como la de sus camaradas, brillaban intensamente después de la muerte, o mejor dicho. Después de la vida.

* * *

><p>Ya sé que quedó muy raro, pero es lo que dictó la inspiración. No me considero muy buena escribiendo sobre temáticas oscuras, o al menos no actualmente. Pero creo que ha quedado bien.<p>

Espero sea de su agrado, sino, es una pena, no para mí porque estoy conforme.

¡Hasta otra!

_D. Wright_


	4. El vaso más feliz del mundo

**Título del Drabble:** El vaso más feliz del mundo.

**Contenido:** Amistad, confort.

**Personajes:** Dégel y Kardia (de aprendices), Camus y Milo.

**Agradecimientos:** A Suigin Walker principalmente por sugerirlo, me hizo tanta gracia al punto de ir a la cocina y hacerme mi propio "vaso más feliz del mundo", no sabes cómo envidié la uña de Kardia y Milo en ese momento Uu; por cierto, ¿sabes que para colmo mi mamá ROMPIÓ mi vaso? u ú hay que ver que el destino me trolea.

**kumikoson** de nuevo gracias por tu segundo _review_, que bueno de que te haya gustado el drabble anterior. La verdad lo del bosque fue espontáneo, no pretendía asustar xDU lo siento por eso; imagino que sí debe ser horrible perderse en un bosque.

Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

—¿Cuánto te falta para acabar?

—Poco, se paciente Kardia.

Era ya como la décima sexta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, y le contestaba lo mismo. No sabía a quién aborrecer más en ese momento, si al ratón de biblioteca de su amigo o al estúpido libro de quinientas y tantas páginas que llevaba toda la santa mañana leyendo. De verdad, no podía entender como alguien, un ser humano de carne y hueso como lo era él, podía pasar TODA una mañana encerrado en un cuarto con los muros atestados de libros, enormes estantes que te dan la impresión de cerrarte cualquier alternativa de salida y te fueran a aplastar para que jamás escapes de sus garras, o para el caso, de sus amarillentas y viejas páginas.

Kardia de solo pensarlo se asfixiaba, pero si seguía allí, con los codos apoyados en el montón de cojines del suelo luciendo su mejor cara de fastidio, era con la intención de apurar a su amigo el ratón fuera de la biblioteca. ¡Por Athena!: afuera el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, las manzanas esperaban a ser mordidas, los aprendices se entrenaban y al estúpido solo se le ocurría encerrarse en su cueva a leer un libro de qué cosas.

—¿Sabes que si no tomas sol te enfermarás?

—Tomo sol todos los días.

—¿Enserio?, pff, con las horas que pasas aquí encerrado lo dudo.

—Hay muchos momentos del día en los que salgo, cuando voy a ver al Patriarca, cuando voy por alimentos al pueblo… —decía sin quitar las retinas de las letras impresas, pasaba una página.

—Ajá… ¿y qué tal ahora? —se le plantó de frente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Dégel le sostuvo la mirada un instante, pensativo. Kardia sorteó el _sí _que tenía esperando toda la mañana y que cerrara ese maldito libro de una vez.

—Calculo que me tomará una hora más terminar este capítulo —la sonrisa de Kardia se degradó notablemente hasta parecer una mueca de… _de todo_—¿por qué no sales y te alcanzo luego?, considerando que me has esperado suficiente…

_Sí, grandísimo idiota, te he esperado no SUFICIENTE. Más que SUFICIENTE._

Le tembló el labio inferior y estuvo a punto de volarle el libro a Dégel de no ser porque el recuerdo de la última vez que había hecho eso apareció en su mente para frenarlo. La última vez que hizo eso el libro había volado hacia una de las teas y se había quemado bastante… al punto de que fuera imposible de rescatar. Dégel había tardado semanas en perdonarle eso, incluso durante ese tiempo aparte de ignorarlo, se había negado a verlo hasta que sus fiebres empeoraron. Sólo eso y una disculpa torpe –muy torpe- fue lo que salvó su amistad.

Por eso Kardia se estaba portando bien con él, porque temía meter el aguijón donde no debía y causar que definitivamente Dégel lo repudiara.

Y de nuevo, malditos libros, todo era su culpa.

—Voy por un vaso, tengo sed —dijo nada más como respuesta a la sugerencia de Dégel, el cual se sorprendió un poco ya que casi, casi esperaba una rabieta por parte del joven escorpión. Sabía que estaba jugando con su paciencia, pero en ese tiempo, siendo un aprendiz era lo suficientemente egoísta y cerrado como para preferir sus libros que el mundo exterior, y un poco de tiempo compartido con Kardia.

Aún así le inquietó esa respuesta, ¿se habría hartado?, ¿se habría _de verdad _hartado de su actitud apática como para usar una salida diplomática y perderse?. Ya lo que leía no entraba en su cerebro, las preguntas no lo dejaban.

—Dégel —lo llamó desde el otro lado; Kardia había regresado de la cocina—¿Dónde están los vasos en este templo?

—Las doncellas se los han llevado para hervirlos con la intención de desparasitarlos —Kardia alzó las cejas y Dégel supo que el término le era extraño—quitarle las bacterias —corrigió y el otro asintió con la cabeza—puedes usar el mío que siempre ha sido el más limpio, solo no lo vayas a dañar. Lo dejé en la mesa, allí —señaló al escritorio que daba frente a la ventana del templo circular. Kardia lo agarró.

Dégel sintió un alivio momentáneo de que su presentimiento acerca de la paciencia de Kardia para con él fuera solo una paranoia. Claro, Kardia no era capaz de ser tan discreto con el carácter explosivo que tenía para decir las cosas. Si de verdad tenía un problema con él estaba seguro de que sería el primer objeto de sus gritos.

Y el alivio fue momentáneo porque un agudo ruido taladró sus tímpanos casi al momento de poner los ojos de nuevo en el libro.

—¡¿Qué demo-…? —intentó decir en un tono de voz que pudiera escucharse a sí mismo mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos, superado por el penetrante chillido del cristal arañado por una aguja—¡Kardia!

Estaba pasando la uña escarlata por encima del vaso de vidrio, sin considerar lo infernal que era el ruido que causaba cual gato pasando las garras en una pizarra.

—¡Mira Dégel! —dijo cuando finalmente acabó—¡Es el vaso más feliz del mundo!

Cuando se lo enseñó no lo captó a la primera, todo lo que había ahí eran líneas garabateadas.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué clase de broma es esta? —preguntó con un timbre de enfado que no menguó el buen humor del otro.

—¡No es ninguna broma! —le acercó el vaso—¿No la vez?

—¿Ver qué? —alzó una ceja.

—La carita, bobo.

Tomó el vaso y lo estudió con el detenimiento de alguien que trata de resolver un complejo enigma. Finalmente lo vio, dos palitos en vertical y una larga curva en forma de media luna simulando una sonrisa. Una carita feliz.

Era estúpido, Dégel sabía que eso solo podía salir de una mente infantil atestada de costumbres y cuentos arcaicos. Pero eso no le impidió reírse con ganas y, para sorpresa de Kardia, lograr que cerrara el pesado tomo.

—Vale, es el vaso más feliz del mundo —rió sin parecer una burla—creo que si me hará bien salir hoy.

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa de victoria a Kardia quien no le dio más tiempo que de dejar el vaso sobre el escritorio y salir en una carrera de la biblioteca y la casa de Acuario. Mientras más lejos de esos perversos estantes, mejor.

Curiosamente, en otro tiempo, la misma broma se repetiría.

—Oye Camus, hay algo en ese vaso —le señaló Milo al acuariano mientras este bebía una fresca limonada durante el desayuno en la décimo primera casa; tan antojadas en los veranos infernales como esos.

—¿Hm?, ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó mientras revisaba los lados de la elipse hasta dar con unas finas líneas grabadas en el vidrio. Las llevó en dirección al sol para que se apreciaran mejor. —Ah, parece que un gracioso dibujó una carita sonriente, no lo había notado hasta hoy.

—Ah vaya —rió quitándole prestado el vaso a su compañero para apreciarlo mejor—entonces debe ser el vaso más feliz del mundo, ya que siempre está sonriendo.

Camus no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario, solo a un niño que estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, como el caso de Milo, podía verlo de esa manera.

Y esa era una manera de ver las cosas que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa a su frío e impasible ser.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, hasta otra xD se vale dejar review y sugerencias~<p>

_D. Wright_


	5. Todo se vale

**Título del Drabble:** Todo se vale.

**Contenido:** Humor sarcástico o intento de ello, familia.

**Personajes:** Ares, Afrodita, Atenea.

**Agradecimientos:** Al quesillo del cumpleaños de mi hermana, que me quedó divino –no es por presumir, pero es la verdad, los postres que hago me aman (L)-; ¿Y por qué darle las gracias?, porque solo la azúcar, la hora y recordar una vieja anécdota que me señaló **Suigin Walker** en una de nuestras conversaciones son la razón de este pequeño drabble que quizás nos resuelva algunos de los misterios de la vida en Saint Seiya (¿?)

Y sobre los reviews sin contestar:

**Luna-sj:** Tienes toda la razón sobre lo de la que se salvó Dégel, corre con la suerte de que Kardia haya sido increíblemente tolerante; yo le habría quitado el libro y se lo hubiera pegado por la cabeza, y eso que soy de las que se pone a leer novelas en la universidad. Dégel y Kardia son un par que se me hace encantador, ambos juntos o separados son únicos, en estos días como que mi inclinación hacia Acuario y Escorpio en las dos versiones de SS se ha acentuado, y en cierta forma es nostálgico, quizás vuelva a escribir de ellos más temprano que tarde. Respecto a tu fic ^^ y por nada~ me gusta leerte, tu forma de redactar es agradable.

**Tot12:** Sí, son muy tiernos, la verdad es que si algo tienen en común esos dos, es su manera tan particular de encontrar el humor, o eso me parece a mí.

**Kumikoson:** ¡Hola!, ya te pillé en _Astarté_, que bueno que te haya llamado la atención. Si vas a copiar la idea te sugiero que lo mantengas alejado de tu madre, capaz también la paga con el pobre vasito que solo tiene la culpa de ser el más feliz del mundo u.u a mi me pasó –aunque por un descuido-.

¡Recuerden dejar comentarios y se aceptan sugerencias de personajes para el siguiente drabble!

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

Olimpo: hogar de los supremos dioses, sagradas tierras en las que ningún mortal ha osado pisar, hermosos jardines rodean la gran mansión que se erige entre las nubes donde reside la real familia que gobierna por encima del mundo y deidades menores. Ningún lugar en el mundo terrenal y celestial podía ser mejor.

Aunque en ese momento, Atenea tenía una opinión por entero distinta de lo anterior.

Y es que podía estar de las mil maravillas en el Inframundo dándole la lata a Hades cuando Ares y Afrodita tenían sus típicas discusiones de pareja, de esas donde se supone que nadie debería darse por enterado porque su hermana estaba casada y su hermano era un tipo "inteligente" (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero quitando todo eso, se suponía que su relación de amantes era un secreto, al menos después de que Hefestos los mostrara en cueros tras cacharlos con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con las manos en la red, debían ser más discretos ¿no?. Bueno, en opinión de Atenea, ese no había sido suficiente escarmiento como para que fueran un poquitín más cuidadosos.

—¡Te lo digo!, ¡En el amor es cuando el hombre está más motivado a alcanzar sus límites y es cuando más lejos llega! —planteó Afrodita, gesticulando de tal forma que las cuentas de su collar tintineaban y llegaba a los oídos de la única presente en la sala de estar aparte de ellos.

—¡Pero en la guerra se juegan intereses más ambiciosos! —rebatió con energía, y golpeando la pechera de su armadura quiso otorgarle vigor a sus palabras—los hombres nacen con la pasión para la lucha, y es esta la que propulsa sus objetivos hacia sendas estrategias en las que los reinados se proponen conquistar el mundo, ¿qué puede ser más vasto que eso?

—¿Qué me vas a hablar tu de estrategias, si solo te importa la violencia?, voy a pensar que tu rivalidad con Atenea por fin tiene sus ventajas —aprovechó que volteó a ver a la aludida, que luchaba por ignorarlos, para continuar—no puedes comparar la habilidad de un amante para alcanzar el corazón de una persona o bien quitárselo, con la de un _berserker_ en pleno ataque.

—Un _berserker_ solo lo puede detener la muerte, y ni tú ni yo nos vamos a meter con el territorio de Hades.

—A ver cariño —inspiró hondo—tus monstruos podrán ser todo lo que quieran, pero les falta ceso. Por favor, la guerra bien tiene sus límites, el mundo humano es muy pequeño.

—¿Y quién se está limitando a los humanos?, las guerras se dan entre los mismos dioses y lo sabes. Un ejemplo claro lo tenemos aquí en la sala.

Atenea tenía ganas de decir algo como _¿podrían dejar de involucrarme en sus riñas sin sentido como si no estuviera aquí?_; y sin embargo solo negó con suavidad con la cabeza soltando un pequeño suspiro. Le estaba costando concentrarse en plasmar ese lenguaje encriptado que Aries le había sugerido como medida de guardar la información importante para su Santuario en la tierra, y desgraciadamente solo podía hacerlo allí hasta que terminaran de arreglar el desastre de la biblioteca ocasionado por Momo y su última jugarreta.

—El amor también se da entre los dioses.

—Pero en la guerra hay infinidades de factores.

—¿Y en el amor no?

—¡Sí!, ¡Pero todo es válido en la guerra!

—¡En el amor también todo es válido!

—¡En la guerra lo es más!

—¡En el amor mucho más!

—¡En la guerra lo es todavía más!

—¡En el amor lo es muchichichísimo más!

Y así siguieron por largo rato hasta que se cansaron, y sin llegar a una conclusión, decidieron irse por la salida fácil, la que todos los dioses tomaban cuando sus dilemas superaban con creces sus capacidades… o para este caso, su necedad.

—¡Que lo decida Atenea!

Ah, por fin la tomaban en cuenta como si en verdad existiera. _Fantástico_.

Pero mejor hacía caso omiso del hecho o acabaría librando una guerra santa con Ares allí y ahora, y a Afrodita le cobraría las que les debía sobre lo ocurrido en Troya.

—¿Decían? —fingió hacerse la desentendida (desprendiendo sarcasmo).

—¿Dónde se valen más cosas?, ¿En el amor o la guerra? —terció Afrodita.

—¿Cuándo llegaste, por cierto?, si que eres rápida cuando se te necesita.

—Para todo, incluso para iluminar los panoramas.

—¿Iluminar?, pero si es de día.

Odiaba la nulidad de Ares para el sarcasmo. Se anotó mentalmente no tener piedad con él la siguiente vez que se le ocurriera provocar una guerra santa.

—¿Y bien? —apuró Afrodita casi haciendo mohines.

Hizo acopio de su paciencia, ¡bendita paciencia!

—Mi conclusión es: si en la guerra el número de posibilidades y variantes es proporcional al las de los lazos sentimentales de las personas en materia de amor a todos sus niveles, entonces ambas son equivalentes.

—¿Y en pagano?

Vuelve la burra al trigo.

—Que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.

Y si Atenea lo decía, así era y así iba a ser por los siglos de los siglos.

Por eso las guerras y el amor nunca se acabaron. Ja, después el mundo se pregunta porque Hades quiere cargarse a toda la humanidad, pobrecillo.

De ello tendría muchas generaciones para quejarse.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta otra!<p>

_D. Wright_


	6. Las pinzas del cangrejo

**Título del Drabble:** Las pinzas del cangrejo.

**Contenido:** Humor –algo negro-, y mucha vena cáncer.

**Personajes:** Manigoldo y Shion (de unos 17-11 años respectivamente), Sage y Hakurei.

**Agradecimientos:** A las conversaciones con Suigin… ¡son tan fructíferas para liberar el trollness!, ahora con las raws del gaiden de Manigoldo circulando me ha sido demasiado fácil inspirarme para este drabble. Soy gran fan del cangrejo (L) tanto el sexón como el que se come(¿?)

**Kumikoson **gracias por tu review, y sí, mucho sarcasmo, ¿pero quien la manda a ser la diosa de la Sabiduría?; ojalá este pequeño tributo a Manigoldo te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

—Y fue así como su cabeza jamás fue encontrada, y el cuerpo junto con el caballo infernal continuaron vagando por los valles en su búsqueda, separando las cabezas que se le crucen en su camino mientras busca la suya… —terminó de relatar Manigoldo, dejando la nota de suspenso en el aire haciéndolo todo más interesante—¿y bien?, ¿no vas a comerte tu cena?

—¡¿Eh? —Shion se sobresaltó de repente, no sabía en qué momento el tonto pero intrigante y aterrador cuento de Manigoldo lo había dejado absorto hasta olvidarse de la sopa de verduras cuya cucharada todavía reposaba llena en su mano. —Ah, sí, solo me distrajiste un poco.

—Heee~ —ensanchó una sonrisa de esas que lo hacían parecer un diablo—¿no será que se te fue el apetito con la historia?, ¿tan grande y te asustas con cuentos de camino Shion~?

—¡Yo no estaba asustado! —aclaró el chico—y déjame en paz, Manigoldo.

—Como quieras —se encogió de hombros el mayor, apartando las manos que llevaba desde hace rato entrelazadas tras la nuca para incorporarse de su asiento—yo ya terminé, así que te dejo comer "en paz" —remedó y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una ladina sonrisa burlona.

A Shion siempre le molestaba la forma en la que Manigoldo hacía valer la diferencia entre ellos, y no solo respecto a las edades, sino también a la madurez y experiencia. También que ser el aprendiz del hermano mayor del Patriarca lo había convertido en su blanco favorito siempre que venía de visita al Santuario, se aprovechaba de que cuando no estaba con Dohko o le era imposible cruzarse con Albafica, y lo encontraba cual corderito solo y desamparado, desataba todas esas ganas de molestar cual niño a quien le han negado un hermano menor solo para ese fin.

—Solo porque está a punto de convertirse en caballero de oro no le da derecho a creerse la octava maravilla de la playa, cangrejo estúpido —masculló haciendo un mohín y metiéndose la cucharilla a la boca, la sopa se había enfriado.

En lo que terminaba la cena y tomaba camino a las habitaciones para los invitados en el ala inferior, más apartada de lo que quisiera de su maestro Hakurei; no dejaba de pensar en la historia, en la cabeza del jinete, en el relinche del diabólico caballo, pero sobretodo en la estúpida pero también macabra sonrisa de Manigoldo. Un día de esos él sería capaz de borrársela de la cara, no veía el día en que eso ocurriera.

Lentamente el enojo hacia Manigoldo fue sustituido por un extraño acceso de paranoia, ¿Por qué el ala inferior estaba más oscura que las otras?, ¿qué las doncellas no mantenían iluminado todo?, _¿por qué estaba tan solo?_

_Maldición, contrólate Shion, estás en el Santuario, aquí no hay jinetes sin cabeza ni nada parecido, además… ¡has visto cosas peores estudiando las vidas de las armaduras! ¡No puedes temerle a esa clase de cosas!_

Por supuesto que no, pero de todas formas estaba tan agazapado mientras caminaba en lo oscuro, igual que un ratón que teme la llegada del gato en cualquier momento.

Finalmente dio con la puerta del cuarto que le habían arreglado para él, afortunadamente estaba iluminado, las doncellas habían dejado las teas encendidas y todo dispuesto para que pudiera acomodarse a su gusto. Le cambió el semblante de inmediato olvidándose por completo de la historia, de Manigoldo y su manía por fastidiarle.

Se sentó en un lado de la cama, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa hasta que…

…sintió que algo sujetaba sus talones debajo de la cama y los jalaba con fuerza hacia el interior.

—!

El grito se escuchó en más de medio Santuario y se repitió en eco en todo el templo del Patriarca. Sage escupió el sorbo de vino que degustaba en el momento junto con su hermano Hakurei que estaban en un comedor privado. El mayor de los gemelos de Cáncer reconoció de inmediato el grito de su pupilo y sin apenas mirar a Sage se echó a correr en dirección a donde estaba temiendo lo peor.

—¡Shion! ¡¿Qué ha-…?

—¡¿Pero qué está sucediendo? —preguntó unos segundos después Sage que llegaba para encontrarse con la escena que había frenado en seco a su hermano mayor.

Y era la de Shion revolcándose en el suelo cual pequeña fierecilla contra Manigoldo, a este trataba de asestarle algún puñetazo, patada, arañazo, sin mucho éxito. El discípulo de Sage nada más se reía de este interponiendo sus brazos con facilidad contra el pequeño rubio, ¡la broma le había salido de chupete!

—¡Tenías que haberte escuchado!, ¡ni siquiera una chica gritaba tan bien como tú Shion!

—¡Cierra la geta Manigoldo!, ¡Y métete tus bromas por donde menos te quep-…!

—¡Hey-hey! —alcanzó a taparle la boca al niño—cuidado con las palabrotas pequeño, todavía no tienes edad para decirlas y…

**¡ÑAM!**

—¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!, ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES SHION! ¡SUELTAMEEEE!—bramó Manigoldo en lo que Shion cerraba sus pequeños pero bien afilados dientecitos en los dedos del futuro cáncer.

Al mismo tiempo, Sage y Hakurei observaban la nube de pelea sin ver que era mejor, ambos tenían opiniones curiosamente distintas.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que solo nosotros hacíamos esas cosas de jovencitos Sage —comentó de lo más relajado Hakurei.

—¡Por si no te has dado cuenta tu aprendiz está por dejar sin dedos al mío!, ¡si no los detenemos ahora podrían hasta sacarse los ojos! —Sage quería intervenir, pero Hakurei con su posición contraria cortaba sus perspectivas.

—Déjalos que aprendan, así es como se hacen los hermanos por afinidad.

—¡QUE ME SUELTES BORREGO! —chillaba Manigoldo que golpeaba la cabeza de Shion, y este reacio por nada lo soltaba, los gritos de Manigoldo se escuchaban demasiado bien como para dejarlos pasar por unos golpes, por más duros que fueran.

—¿Ves? —Hakurei soltó una carcajada llegando a parecer tan infantil como ellos, Manigoldo volvió a ladrar, y Sage ya no podía seguir aguantando una situación sin sentido. Era hora de imponerse como el Patriarca que era.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Todo acabó como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

Después del tremendo escarmiento para ambos aprendices, y un tirón de orejas para Manigoldo por haber actuado de manera tan inmadura, los dejaron en paz.

Manigoldo todavía se sobaba las dos orejas cuando estaba ya en su cuarto, a punto de echarse a dormir. Se sentó en un lado de la cama, fue a quitarse la camisa de entrenamiento mientras mascullaba maldiciones y groserías en italiano por lo de sus dedos cuando…

Algo bajo su cama tomó sus tobillos y los jaló a su interior.

—Ha, muy gracioso Shion, ¿ahora quieres imitar al experto?, así no vas a superarme nunc-…

Las manos que le sujetaban los tobillos eran huesudas, de esqueleto humano.

Un grito aún más potente que el de Shion se escuchó en más de medio Santuario y en todo el templo del Patriarca.

—Y eso va a enseñarte a no estar jodiendo la paciencia a otros —le reprendió Sage una vez que estuvo frente a su alumno que lo miraba por entero descolocado, tras pasar el susto. Había usado unas manos del esqueleto humano que guardaba en el templo de Acuario. —La próxima vez que quieras lucir tus pinzas, ocúpate de que antes no haya un cangrejo más listo y con pinzas más grandes que tú. —Fue la enseñanza de esa noche.

Dejó que su alumno pasara el trago de su propio chocolate y al salir de la habitación se encontró con Hakurei, que estaba recostado de la pared de brazos cruzados y lo había escuchado todo.

—Y después yo era el infantil cuando te jugaba esa broma —rió.

—Nunca subestimes el poder de las pinzas del cangrejo dorado —y ambos se echaron a reír mientras caminaban por el pasillo y salían a flote los cuentos de sus buenos tiempos.

* * *

><p>¡Ahí tienes Mani!, ¡toma ya! XD, ¿no se lo tiene merecido?, yo sé que sí~<p>

Shion se me hizo muy monoso de niño, y este par de gemelos siempre me parecieron unos liantes que debieron causar estragos en su juventud ¡Sobretodo Hakurei que es el más picoso!, viva la familia cangrejo (L)

¡Hasta otra!

_D. Wright_


	7. Déjame gritar

**Título del Drabble:** Déjame gritar.

**Contenido:** Angst, compañerismo –ligero shounen ai quizás-.

**Personajes:** Albafica, Manigoldo.

**Agradecimientos:** No sé, al emoness que me aflora cada que pienso en Albafica, en su gaiden, y en lo linda que es su persona con todo lo que ha tenido que aguantar.

A los reviews:

**Minako:** me alegro que te hayan gustado algunos capítulos, concuerdo contigo en que Manigoldo y Kardia son geniales, tienen una personalidad tremenda. Juntos debe ser una bomba andante. Y sí, los gemelos Cáncer debieron tener su temporada revoltosa x3 alguna vez escribiré sobre ello.

**Kumikoson: **comparto tu sentimiento muy bien… Manigoldo es un tremendo personaje, su muerte fue épica y lo que le siguió con Sage no tuvo precio. Tienes razón, fue una de las escenas más conmovedoras de Lost Canvas. A veces da cosa saber que personajes tan increíbles van a morir t-t porque por defecto sabes quienes sobreviven.

**Luna-sj: **Mani es amor, y sí, muy cierto eso que reivindica mucho a los cáncer junto con Sage, la verdad es que Death Mask no me cae del todo bien, pero hizo bien su papel de oveja negra negrota de los santos dorados y ese crédito no se lo quito. Y sobre lo de Shion… yo me identifiqué en el sentido de que siempre he tenido esa paranoia de las manos jalándote los pies debajo de la cama.

Ahora, intentando responder tu pregunta que es bien curiosa, normalmente debería ser el sucesor del signo zodiacal quien le confiera las técnicas al alumno, sin embargo en el caso de Shion lo interpreto así: tanto Sage como Hakurei son lemurianos (o Muvianos), y los lemurianos son los únicos capaces de controlar el polvo estelar así como de reparar/crear armaduras; los ataques de Aries se basan en el polvo estelar, de hecho, el signo de Aries parece especialmente dedicado a los habitantes del continente Mu ya que el carnero para ellos es señal de buena fortuna –o algo así-. Hakurei bien pudo instruir a Shion a partir de esos conocimientos, eso si sumamos el hecho de que hasta entonces todos los santos de Aries son lemurianos. Así que no creo que necesariamente el signo influya, Hakurei no conocía las técnicas de Cáncer como Sage, seguramente él se afianzaba más en el dominio del polvo estelar que su hermano. Estas son puras conjeturas mías, si alguien conoce más al respecto que ilumine el panorama.

Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, tenía rato sin decirlo u.u

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

—Solo hacen falta los preparativos y formalidades, pero puedes considerarte desde ahora, como sucesor de Lugonis, el nuevo santo de Piscis.

Las palabras del Patriarca, tan cargadas de formalidad, tan profundas y al mismo tiempo tan insensibles al respecto, llegaron a sus oídos con suma claridad, cosa que no lo parecía debido a la ausencia de _algo_ en su mirada.

A un joven de su edad, la muerte de la única persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, que le crió, quien fue maestro, padre y tutor; era un suceso devastador. Eso cualquiera, y hasta Sage lo comprendía, pero también sabía que ese chico cargaba con el legado de todos los santos de Piscis anteriores, y que era consciente de eso, y solo por eso estaba allí frente a él, luciendo esa fría máscara formal y distante, una máscara que no esperas ver en el rostro de tan joven, hermosa e inocente persona.

Albafica no es distinto de los demás aprendices que pronto tendrían que abandonar muchas cosas por el hecho de portar una armadura, él lo sabe, y por eso es que sus ojos vacíos no están hinchados por una noche de llanto, por eso su peso no ha variado con los días a causa de alguna falta de apetito por la depresión.

Por eso a pesar de todo continua por el mismo camino, aunque ya no es la misma persona.

—La armadura permanecerá aquí hasta el día de la sucesión formal, hasta entonces tendrás tiempo para repasar las obligaciones como santo de Piscis —hizo una pausa—y considerando que eso ya debes tenerlo listo y planificado, puedes tomártelo como unos días de descanso.

—Sí —asintió, todavía en la posición reverente con la rodilla hincada, la cabeza ligeramente baja y la mirada solo elevándose cuando respondía de frente. —Estoy por finiquitar el mantenimiento del jardín de rosas, estará listo pronto.

—Que así sea —convino—ya puedes retirarte, Albafica.

Asintió y se incorporó para llegar a la salida, donde esquivó la figura de alguien que venía subiendo al templo del Patriarca.

—¡Hey!, ¡¿qué manera de saludar es esa? , ¡¿Así sueles recibir a la gente que no vez en semanas?

—Lo siento, tengo prisa. —Se disculpó apenas sin detenerse en descender por las escaleras.

Manigoldo arqueó las cejas un tanto extrañado con la actitud evasiva del chico, no pensaba quedarse con esas, él ahora no solo era el discípulo del Patriarca sino también el nuevo dueño de la vestidura de Cáncer, merecía algo más de respeto aún si se trataba de ese aficionado a la botánica.

—¡Tú!, ¡¿qué no me escuchaste? —bajó varios escalones solo para pescar un brazo del aprendiz, quien al sentir el contacto se crispó, seguido del inminente rechazo.

—¡No me toques!

Aprovechó la estupefacción del otro para huir, a las carreras, si volteaba sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Su nueva realidad: la soledad. Atrás quedaba un Manigoldo que más que confundido, estaba enojado, y ya no se debía a los malos modales del pisciano; algo había cambiado en su ausencia, algo que sin saber porqué le molestaba.

Y entre más molesto se ponía, más rápidos eran los pasos de Manigoldo y más pronto llegaba al templo de Piscis donde podía atajarlo antes de que se fuera a refugiar en su jaula de rosas rojas.

—¡Suéltame Manigoldo!

Sin avisar lo estampó contra la pared, apresando sus hombros. Él otro trataba de zafarse como podía, inquieto, actuaba como si le fueran a contagiar algún virus mortal.

_O no, era más bien al contrario. Manigoldo se dio cuenta de ese detalle cuando encontró ese vacío en los celestes ojos del otro. _

Él mismo se veía como el virus.

—Menudo idiota estás hecho —masculló—¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

—No es tu problema —continuaba forcejeando— ¡Ya suéltame!

—Jo, claro que lo es, porque resulta que no me da la gana de irme de aquí hasta que me expliques con que roca te golpeaste la cabeza —lo sacudió contra la pared, el golpe hizo que dejara de resistirse unos momentos—tú hace unas semanas eras por lo mínimo un poco más agradable.

—Suéltame, no entiendes nada, ¡suéltame!

—¿Quieres que te suelte? —Manigoldo se sonrió—_entonces grita._

—¿Qué?

El pulgar e índice de la mano derecha de Manigoldo atrapó la piel del antebrazo del aprendiz, le dio un sutil pellizco.

—¡Argh!, ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota?

—Eso, grita más fuerte —otro pellizco.

—¡¿Te burlas de mí?, ¡deja de jugar conmigo! —alzaba más la voz.

—Hasta Shion grita mejor —alegó burlándose, el siguiente pellizco fue en el otro brazo y ya era más fuerte.

—¡BASTAAA!

Su puño golpeó la mejilla del italiano, el sonido resonó en eco dentro de las paredes y rincones del templo. El silencio fue su sustituto en ese momento donde Albafica no sabía exactamente cuando las provocaciones de Manigoldo lo habían llegado a hartar tanto, tanto que ahora respondía con violencia.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó sin siquiera tocarse el sitio del golpe, sonreía igual de socarrón, como si esa era la respuesta que buscaba. Sin esperar por una de parte de Albafica, dio media vuelta y retomó su camino al templo del Patriarca.

Entonces lo comprendió mejor, el porqué a veces Manigoldo era tan pesado con él, porque siempre, en momentos como esos, más que escucharlo buscaba hartarlo hasta que reaccionara.

Porque Manigoldo lo que quería era que sacara todas las cosas que siempre terminaba guardándose en su interior, no en palabras como en una confidencia de amigos: él quería que no se ahogara en sus emociones, y la mejor forma de hacerlo sin interferir en esos asuntos que solo le pertenecían, era hartándole hasta que eso brotara de su interior y se liberara, fuera en lágrimas o puños.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer después, pero entre ellas se vislumbraba una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, por esa tosca pero conmovedora personalidad del santo de Cáncer.

* * *

><p>No sé porqué siempre que me imagino cómo se habrían llevado esos dos, visualizo a un Manigoldo con ese humor suyo midiendo la paciencia de Albafica, pero que siempre al menos buscaría hacerle –de alguna forma- sentir mejor. Incluso si eso hace que se gane un golpe como aquí.<p>

Enserio tengo que proponerme escribir algo más alegre con el pisciano, ya todo lo que me sale con él es muy triste –no es para menos-. Y de Manigoldo tengo ;D una pequeña idea con él, pero considero darle un descanso para explorar otros personajes y si alguien quiere sugerirme alguno, sea de Saint Seiya o Lost Canvas, sobretodo del primero.

¡Hasta otra!

_D. Wright_


	8. Mantenlos a salvo

**Título del Drabble:** Mantenlos a salvo.

**Contenido:** Hermandad, Angst, y un poco de _dreamyninas_ –mis fumadas si no se entiende xD-(?)

**Personajes:** Saga, Kanon, Ikki y mención de personajes y OCs de mi pertenencia.

**Aclaratoria:** La situación aquí viene derivado de una idea que tengo madurando para un "posible" fanfic de Saint Seiya cuando me aligere con los proyectos. Que linda es mi musa –nótese el sarcasmo- como si no tuviese suficientes pendientes Uu.

**Kumikoson** gracias por tu recomendación, lo voy a tomar en cuenta. Da la casualidad de que también soy piscis, aunque no me enorgullezco mucho de Aprodithe Uu, algunos fanfics también me han hecho respetarlo pero jamás se me quitará de la cabeza la imagen tan fea que me dejó cuando suplicó a Radamanthys… que para colmo es el espectro/personaje de SS que más odio *revelaciones*. Igual me quito el sombrero delante de los escritores y fans que logran darle un buen visto en sus escritos, me hacen tenerle un poquito más de respeto.

**Dietline** gracias por tus palabras, hago lo humanamente posible por acercarme a la personalidad del personaje, por suerte veo que he hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

A tronarse los nudillos… ¡Saint Seiya no me pertenece!, ¡Yay! –sarcasmo-.

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

Ha tenido un día muy largo, y no tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que el Patriarca recién vuelto de entre los muertos, Shion, haya apurado los cronogramas de entrenamiento para los nuevos aprendices, y exigido a los tutores de las casas doradas que hicieran cumplir al pie de la letra y más si se podía, cada renglón escrito en la gran tableta de mármol en puro estilo griego.

_Reinan tiempos de calma engañosa_, susurró Mu terminada la reunión mientras salía junto con su pelirrojo aprendiz y Aldebarán en compañía de esa tosca muchacha, el detalle le recordaba implícitamente que la siguiente generación tendría una población femenina más que considerable en los últimos siglos, quizás en toda la historia del Santuario. Aioros y Aphrodite también habían regresado con dos niñas de sus viajes y eso si que dio de qué hablar. En esa reunión se habían discutido muchos temas, y no había faltado el discurso donde se mencionaba la palabra _cambio_ dentro de Santuario. Tiempos de cambio.

_Tiempos de cambio eh?_, a él le daba igual si las tradiciones se iban al diablo, tenía sus propios problemas mientras pensaba en toda esa tensión invisible que cubría al Santuario tras el velo de lo incierto.

Los karmas se regresaban tras las guerras, y él era una prueba viviente de eso; por si la ironía fuera poca, iba a ser quien tomara la decisión y quien sentenciara a unos hermanos al oscuro camino de Géminis, como lo habían hecho con él y su hermano años atrás.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo, Saga? —hablando del Rey de Roma y su sequito que lo esperaban a la salida del templo del Patriarca.

—Puede decirse que bien, solo faltó Aioria, parece que todavía no regresa de Suramérica —contestó pasando la vista de Kanon a los dos niños que eran copia exacta el uno del otro—¿por qué no esperaron en Géminis, ustedes dos?

—Nosotros también somos aprendices, señor Saga —respondió el mayor con propiedad—teníamos derecho a estar allí.

—Polux, ya te lo dije antes, solo puedo elegir a uno de ustedes y…

—Lo saben Saga, lo saben como nosotros lo supimos antes —cortó Kanon colocando una mano en el hombro del niño, que volvió a colocarse junto a su hermano—yo fui quien los trajo, tomo la responsabilidad por eso.

—Kanon.

—¿Es verdad que escogerá a mi hermano por ser el mayor? —habló por primera vez el otro, los dos gemelos mayores y su hermano mayor lo miraron como si acabara de decir algo horrible.

—¡Cástor! —le reprendió Polux.

—No me siento mal por eso, a decir verdad —siguió, tenía la voz más serena que su hermano, pero no por eso perdía seguridad—si alguien merece llevar la armadura dorada de géminis ese es mi hermano mayor —añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Kanon y Polux quedaron sin habla ante la muestra de nobleza, Saga no pudo disimular la tristeza que había en el intento de sonrisa que nacía en sus labios, esas palabras por alguna razón, más allá de todo, le causaban un terrible dolor cual si lo hubiera escuchado antes. En la otra vida.

—Cástor —Saga se agachó a su nivel y tomó los hombros del niño más como un padre que como un maestro—mi decisión, sea la que sea, no va a cambiar el hecho de que ustedes cuidarán la casa de Géminis —el chico asintió—pero sobretodo, no va a cambiar el hecho de que ustedes dos son hermanos, y que ese lazo unirá sus destinos por siempre. Se tendrán el uno al otro y _jamás conocerán la soledad mientras permanezcan juntos_.

Revolvió la mata negroazulada de pelo del chico, que intentó en vano no verse tan afectado por esas palabras. Los orbes bermellón se le habían aguado y nada más le restó disimular con la excusa de la basura en el ojo. Todos se lo perdonaron y no se hizo más alusión referente a ese asunto de la sucesión del discípulo en Géminis lo que fue de la noche.

—Saga —Kanon habló después de dejar a los hermanos en sus habitaciones, el mayor de los géminis se volvió a este, ambos sentados en las escaleras del templo y disfrutando del frío sereno de Grecia, del Santuario durmiente—, al final será Polux quien termine convirtiéndose en tu aprendiz ¿no es así?

—Es la regla que el mayor de los gemelos sea quien pelee por la armadura, lo sabes.

—El mayor que nace por la estrella de la _fortuna_, el menor por la del _infortunio_. —Repitió Kanon sardónico.

—¿No te parece una estupidez?

—Una de las tantas que hay en el mundo.

—A veces lo prefiero así… por egoísta que suene —Kanon lo miró, Saga tiraba la vista perdidamente a la constelación que los regía—es preferible a que ambos hermanos peleen a muerte por un título.

En el pasado esas palabras habrían hecho hervir la sangre del ex-marina, con todo el resentimiento incubado a causa de un destino que ninguno había escogido. Kanon había tardado años –y una muerte casi segura en Cabo Sunnion así como los sucesos infortunados que le siguieron- para entender que su resentimiento no estaba fundamentado, que si debía enojarse con alguien era consigo mismo.

—Seguro te habría encantado pelearme el puesto.

—Quizás—admitió Kanon—pero eso a estas alturas no tiene sentido.

—De nuevo me alegro por eso.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un maldito egoísta?

—Solo tú, y unos cuantos más —reconoció socarrón—pero solo lo recuerdo cuando eres tú quien lo menciona.

—¿Por qué he sido la peor víctima de tu egoísmo?

—_A otro perro con ese hueso_, Kanon. Tampoco fuiste la víctima del cuento completo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no vamos a discutir toda la noche por eso, mañana debes ayudarme con el entrenamiento de esos dos —flexionó las rodillas apoyando las manos en ellas—, aunque lo más probable es que Cástor no cualifique como mi aprendiz, en Géminis siempre deben existir dos que tengan el mismo nivel de poder.

—Seguro.

—Kanon.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por regresar.

Una oración con algunos años de retraso que finalmente Saga dejaba ir. Kanon se quedó de pie varios segundos mientras su hermano le pasaba por el lado y regresaba a la penumbra de Géminis, ignorante de que un mes después recibiría una nota anónima mientras el mundo se venía abajo para el Santuario, sin remitente pero con una caligrafía que reconocería donde fuera.

_**Mantenlos a salvo**_

Él era todo lo que tenían esos niños, que quedaban huérfanos por segunda vez. Sus tutores se habían ido, habían perdido por segunda vez sus hogares con el hundimiento del Santuario en lo profundo del mar. Todo lo que poseían se resumía en las instrucciones de un plan de contingencia, un destino que cumplir, unas armaduras que recuperar, y una esperanza que encender.

Y Kanon se aseguraría de que lo fueran a lograr, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Los mantendría a salvo.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó el Fenix cuando el otro detuvo el camión _petterbilt_ tras salirse de la carretera, situada en alguna parte de Nevada, Estados Unidos. El conductor apagó la radio que terminaba el coro de _Fucking with fire_ de Edguy junto con el motor al girar la llave y los dos bajaron del vehículo. —Menudo infierno nos fue a mandar ese antes de morir.

—El infierno era un patio de juegos para él, después de todo —dijo Kanon subiéndose el borde de la pañoleta roja que mantenía su cabeza cubierta, Ikki hizo lo mismo con la visera de su gorra. Estaban frente a la cueva de una vieja mina de carbón, un paisaje árido la rodeaba, era medio día con el sol en su máxima posición y el cielo como un espejo azul desalentador. —No me extraña en lo absoluto que dejara a su alumno encerrado en ese lugar sin posibilidad de escape. Máscara Mortal no era conocido por su gentileza a la hora de entrenar aprendices, te imaginarás el grado de preferencia que tendría por el que fuera a ser su sucesor.

—Pobre chico.

—Está vivo, puedo sentir su cosmos aunque es débil —comprobó Kanon bajándose los lentes de sol estilo Ozzy—, debe estar en lo más profundo. Tenemos que tener cuidado porque la mina es vieja, un mal paso y le haremos compañía a los otros.

—Que humor tan negro —Ikki miró a Kanon encender un cigarrillo, estaba fumando mucho desde que toda esa locura había empezado, nadie se lo había reclamado porque eso le ayudaba a manejar el estrés, y sobre todo, a no hundirse en la tristeza. Eso habría sido lo último que Saga habría querido.

—El humor es bueno, en el color que se venda —sonrió con levedad al Fénix—los únicos que no pueden decir lo mismo son los muertos, y el pequeño Diavolo no querrá perder esa capacidad. Cuando lo conozcas sabrás a que me refiero.

—Creo que puedo imaginarlo perfectamente.

—Bien —después de dar una calada y soltar el humo dio los primeros pasos en el interior de la cueva—vamos.

No era la primera, y tampoco la última vez, en la que Kanon: Máximo Traidor del Santuario, ex Dragón Marino, ex Caballero de Géminis, y actualmente el guía de la nueva generación así como principal percusor de un tortuoso camino por recuperar lo que los dioses les habían arrebatado; no sería la última vez en la que se internara en una cueva oscura y llevara a la Muerte en un costado. Para él eso comparado al hecho de que conocía _la soledad de la que Saga había hablado a Polux y Cástor_, era una tierna brisa de la mañana.

Porque a cambio de estar incompleto, cumpliría con esa promesa.

_Los mantendré a salvo._

* * *

><p>Aww, yo soy partidaria de que esos dos por más bromazos que se echen y la líen se adoran. Kanon quedó con una gran responsabilidad, ¿se lo imaginan de Patriarca?<p>

¡Hasta otra!

_D. Wright_


	9. La curiosidad mató al cangrejo

**Título del Drabble:** La curiosidad mató al cangrejo.

**Contenido:** Hum… no sé cómo definirlo, ¿fraternidad?, ¿narices entrometidas?, y un toque sutil de romance angst, y una mínima insinuación de shounen-ai.

**Personajes:** Manigoldo (de 10 años), Sage, Albafica (de 8 años… creo), y un elemento sorpresa.

**Comentarios:** Ya había hablado con Sui sobre este drabble, y lo tenía pensado desde hace un tanto. Mani, te adoro, eres de las cosas más épicas y geniales que existen en Lost Canvas. Otro pequeño tributo a tu enorme genialidad xD.

Respondiendo al único review sin cuenta en la página, del capítulo anterior:** Eli Castillo** me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles, parece que a muchos les hizo gracia la idea del vaso, yo misma me enternecí(¿?) al terminar de escribirlo y releerlo. Gracias por leer los drabbles :3 y comentar.

Espero pronto darle otro repaso a los gemelos y a otros caballeros inexplorados. ¡Saben que las sugerencias se valen!

Por ahora, Manigoldo, esta va para ti (L)

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

—La gente siempre se pone estúpida cuando llega este día, _maledizione _—escupió a la escalera mientras subía de mala gana al doceavo templo, con destino al templo principal como siempre al final de la jornada. —¡parece una enfermedad!, ¡puag!

Retorció los dedos en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón de entrenamiento, haciéndolos puños de solo recordar a los idiotas que eran algo mayores que él preocupados por quien les regalaría algo en San Valentín. Ni hablar de las amazonas, a más de una la había sorprendido con un paquete, y juraba que tras la máscara y sus andares torpes estarían más rojas que un tomate. El colmo terminó siendo cuando fue a Rodorio a despegarse de ese ambiente cursi del Santuario para encontrarse con un montón de parejitas acarameladas en todas las esquinas, ¡cómo una pesadilla!

Era igual que en su tierra, la gente no paraba de hacer cosas vergonzosas en frente de otros, sin rastro de pudor o de que un niño como él los viera. Hizo una mueca de asco al recordar como unos pueblerinos juntaban sus labios y… se le veían las lenguas. Le dieron ganas de limpiarse la suya con las manos de solo recordarlo.

Entrando a Piscis saludó con la mano a Lugonis quien le cedió el paso como de costumbre, con esa actitud distante que no le restaba cortesía. Manigoldo no lo comprendía, aparte de que siempre le pareció un tipo raro, ¿qué clase de caballero cuidaba y entrenaba a una _niña_?

Hablando de esa niña.

—¡Albafica! —escuchó a sus espaldas a Lugonis llamarla, sí, ese tenía que ser su nombre, era un nombre femenino ¿no?, además, solo esos dos vivían en Piscis.

Cada nervio del cuerpo de Manigoldo se tensó, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando escuchó _los pasos de la chica_ acercarse. Él no estaba listo para conocerla, no ahora, no en ese día, _¡maldición no en este maldito día!_. Hoy Cupido quería hacerle la vida insoportable y ya con eso ascendía a la categoría de _peligroso_.

Lugonis vio con ligera extrañeza como el aprendiz del Patriarca se largaba de allí a las carreras cual si lo persiguiera el diablo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Habría visto algo el niño para salir de su templo de esa manera?

—Maestro —su aprendiz ya estaba junto a él con un ramo de rosas perfectamente arreglado en papel brillante y lazo—¿qué sucede?, escuché que hablaba con alguien.

—Nada —prefirió restarle importancia, no era su problema, los asuntos de niños a los niños—, te llamaba para que fueras a entregarle ese arreglo al Patriarca. Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no?

—14 de Febrero —señaló—, el Patriarca siempre pide este arreglo en esta fecha… —no pudo reprimir la curiosidad—¿no sabe por qué, maestro?, ¿no tendrá una…?

—No es nuestro asunto —le puso una mano en la cabecita para acallarlo suavemente—vamos, apúrate con ello, también faltan otros encargos.

—Sí.

Por poco y casi la tenía al frente. Manigoldo llegó al umbral del templo jadeando y secándose el sudor de la frente con gesto de alivio, un poco más y hubiera, _y se hubieran visto_. Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza con un cabeceo, ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?, ¡era solo una niña!, había visto a muchas niñas en el pueblo donde vivía –claro, ninguna tan linda o llamativa-, ¡pero ni que fuera un animal exótico!, por más que viviera en Piscis con el raro de Lugonis.

Era cierto que desde ese día donde la había visto a lo lejos en el jardín de Piscis, desde el templo mayor, le llamó la atención, ¿qué hacía una chica entrenando para ser caballero?, ¿cómo podía vivir en un jardín mortal como Piscis?, ¿por qué sólo era capaz de verla allí y no en otros lugares?. Desde ese entonces las preguntas no lo abandonaron, ni tampoco la extraña costumbre de espiarla desde ese lugar estratégico, diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo nada raro, que era una distracción… y que no le importaba.

Solo era por curiosidad.

Manigoldo fue a cambiarse la ropa, ya vería la manera de cómo matar el tiempo que quedaba de ese fastidioso día. Su maestro como todos los años no iba a recibirlo hoy, seguramente hasta él tendría asuntos ese día que…

La idea iluminó su cerebro unos instantes… ¿por qué nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que hasta ese viejo tendría su _rollete_?, no es que supiera mucho de esas cosas pero, ¿por qué no?, nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora, y de hecho… nunca le había preguntado demasiadas cosas a su maestro sobre su juventud, es decir, no como caballero sino como hombre.

—Seguramente era de esos que se la pasaba besuqueándose en el pueblo —cortó Manigoldo sus pensamientos paseando por los pasillos y hablando consigo mismo sin darse cuenta—aunque eso parece más cosa del viejo Hakurei que de él… —al pensar en la posibilidad imaginó a los dos gemelos saliendo con chicas y repitiendo las mismas cosas que había visto en Rodorio. —¡Agh pero qué asco!, ¡seguro eran igual de cursis!

Naturalmente nuestro pequeño cangrejito es aún un niño, y tiene demasiada vergüenza encima, para él todo lo relacionado con el romance era una tontería. Cómo él decía: _la gente se volvía idiota_.

Soltó un bufido y paseó durante un rato con las manos en la cabeza perezosamente, hasta que divisó en una esquina al viejo de su maestro tomando un ramo de rosas que le extendía una de las doncellas. Manigoldo juntó la espalda contra la pared para espiar mejor la situación.

_Ese viejo… ¡quién lo diría!, ¿por qué no se busca una de su edad?_

Entonces entendió que el ramo no era un obsequio sino de petición, escuchó una oración donde se mencionaba a "Piscis" y de allí todo lo demás le pareció extraño, pero entendió que iba de salida.

_¿A dónde irá?, ¡Ah!, ¡claro!, ¡seguro va a ver a la misma chica de todos los años!, aunque si la está visitando mucho antes de yo llegar… debe ser una anciana… _

La escena de los dos viejitos romanticones se le hizo graciosa, hasta el punto en el que la misma película de Rodorio sustituía a los personajes. Manigoldo quiso vomitar ahí mismo.

Cómo no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese estúpido día, ¿por qué no averiguar quién era la novia de su maestro?. El riesgo no era mucho… ¿qué podía hacerle si descubría su amorío?, ¿lo mandaría al Yomotsu?... bueno, la idea no era agradable si recordaba la última vez que había estado allí. Tragó saliva pesadamente y sopesó si la idea de verdad valía la pena; quizás estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de su corta vida.

—Y que carajos, es mejor que quedarse aquí a ver tonteando a todo el mundo —fue a lo que llegó en su sabia y corta meditación. —Al menos valdrá la pena ver qué clase de gustos tiene ese viejo.

Y nuevamente era todo por curiosidad, nada más.

Lo vio salir por la parte trasera del templo, con vista a ir por los alrededores donde quedaban el bosque y las praderas de flores silvestres. Qué lugar mejor para un encuentro de enamorados, digno de una novela rosa de las que leería Dégel en sus ratos libres (eso pensará él en su ignorancia); saber eso le hizo gracia ¿quién vería al so severo Patriarca del Santuario tonteando con una vieja?

_¿Y si resulta ser más joven que él?, ¡Asalta cunas!_

Riéndose a la expectativa siguió a su maestro con el mayor sigilo que pudo y ocultando todo rastro de su cosmos. Pegado de la madera de un árbol lo vio seguir hasta las praderas de flores, ¡bingo!, sus suposiciones no estaban lejos de ser ciertas, ya casi podía imaginarse a la chica, o a la vieja, lo que fuera. Los dos en la pradera diciéndose cosas acarameladas y…_ y… y… y…_

El color se le subió a las mejillas, no estaba listo para ver a su maestro, que era casi como un padre para él en una situación así de íntima. Avanzó con paso cauteloso y lento… muy lento, tan lento que creyó que jamás llegaría a ver la condenada imagen, y para colmo se estaba tapando los ojos antes de tiempo.

—Manigoldo —lo llamó la voz de Sage al final.

_Ay… ahora sí que la puse… ¿me mandará al Yomotsu?, ¿estará la vieja allí?, ¿o será la jovencita?_

—Manigoldo, ya sé que estás allí y que me has venido siguiendo desde el templo —eso fue un balde de agua fría para las habilidades de espionaje del chico—acércate, por favor.

Bueno, si él lo decía y no iba a mandarlo al Yomotsu por ver sus _cosas_ lo haría, de todas formas ya no tenía escapatoria. Con mucha suerte solo le daría un tirón de orejas, o alguna regañina, aunque ese tono calmado le inquietaba… ¿de verdad no estaba molesto con el hecho de descubrir su romance secreto?

Decidido a vencer la timidez se acercó y cruzó la pradera de flores, ahí estaba Sage sin el casco, con su cara al aire y la brisa primaveral moviendo los mechones del largo cabello. Lo recibía con una minúscula sonrisa y eso le inquietó todavía más,

_¿De verdad no está molesto?_

—¿Dónde está la vieja? —soltó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Qué vieja?

—¡La vieja a la que le va a dar esas flores!

Sage parpadeó sin comprender, como si Manigoldo le hablara en otra lengua.

—¿O es una más joven que tú? —tanteó socarrón, ya que estaba allí ¿por qué no divertirse con la posible reacción de su maestro antes del regaño?

Para sorpresa de Manigoldo, Sage lo que hizo fue carcajearse.

—¡¿Y de qué te ríes? —protestó.

—¿De verdad pensabas que venía a ver una chica?

—¡Pues claro!, ¿cómo no iba a pensarlo?, sino ¿para quién traería esas flores? —puso los brazos en jarra alrededor de la cadera con gesto ofuscado de que le tomasen el pelo.

El viejo Patriarca sonrió levemente, en sus ojos existía cierta melancolía que no pasó desapercibida para el pequeño y futuro cáncer.

—Sí, tienes razón Manigoldo, son para una chica.

Ya no sabía si quería o no escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que haría a continuación.

—¿Y dónde está esa chica?

Le instó a que le siguiera y el niño obedeció, caminaron por un pequeño sendero donde al otro lado daba una pequeña colina también cubierta de flores silvestres, y en el centro de esta había una piedra incrustada en la tierra.

A Manigoldo se le encogió el corazón y puso su mejor esfuerzo en aparentar normalidad.

—Ella es la persona a la que visito todos los días de San Valentín —indicó a la tumba mientras se acercaba, Manigoldo le siguió dubitativo—fue mi mejor amiga, y el amor de mi hermano mayor.

Supuso que el otro ramo de flores tibetanas que descansaba junto a la piedra pertenecía a Hakurei, Sage depositó las rosas junto a este y juntó las manos emitiendo una corta oración en cuclillas.

Manigoldo leyó la inscripción que todavía y a pesar de los años era legible.

—Spica… de… Virgo —hizo una mueca y miró a su maestro—¿era mujer?, ¿un caballero de oro puede ser mujer?

—Puede, pero no es usual… —suspiró—en la antigüedad no estaba permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia, después el tiempo le dio la razón al dicho de que el alma de un guerrero no ve raza, apariencias, ni género… —se sonrió con nostalgia, con el viento susurrando a las flores y las hojas de los árboles—, como consecuencia ella no tenía muchas amistades en el Santuario, eso sí añades que los de la casa de Virgo no son dados a ser sociables.

—La verdad… —eso le recordó al pequeño Asmita y a su maestro, que tenían ese complejo de retirarse del mundo para meditar.

—Algunos incluso llegaban a decir que traía mala suerte —Sage se rió sin gracia—, pero a pesar de todo siempre se mantuvo firme y a la altura de un caballero de oro. Nunca permitió que la discriminación hiciera mella en su interior, y créeme, no conocí a una persona más sabia desde mi maestro y la mismísima Athena que ella.

El ambiente se volvió repentinamente silencioso, quebradizo, y lleno de nostalgia hacia aquellas memorias de los antiguos guerreros. Manigoldo se quedó sumido largos segundos en la duermevela, mirando las inscripciones en la piedra sin leerlas.

—Vamos a regresar Manigoldo —le avisó Sage irguiéndose para darse la vuelta, mas se detuvo al ver que su discípulo meditaba algo profundamente.

—Maestro —habló—¿entonces es normal que esa niña esté en Piscis?, ¿ella también será… un caballero cómo Spica? —lo preguntó señalando la tumba de la antigua guerrera.

—¿Ella? —Sage no comprendía—en Piscis solo viven Lugonis y su discípulo.

—¿Dis…cípulo? —puso mayor entonación en la terminación masculina, cual si Sage se hubiera equivocado.

—Sí, _Albafica es su discípulo _—le aclaró Sage con una sonrisa comprensiva ante la perplejidad de su aprendiz—veo que te dejaste engañar por su apariencia. Un día de estos si quieres te lo presentaré.

Sage no esperó a que reaccionara, fue andando hasta al templo dejando a un Manigoldo en shock y más rojo que las rosas que reposaban frente a la tumba de la virgen.

Esa iba a ser la primera y la última vez que Manigoldo de Cáncer confundía el género de una persona.

* * *

><p>Otro bromazo para el cangrejo favorito de la serie ;) sí que me gusta trolearlo xD, pero es inevitable, así le demuestro mi amor incondicional~<p>

Ya saben, el buzón de sugerencias está abierto, sino les espera otra entrega del cangrejo y otros personajes chibisescos (L)

Amor y paz, ¡Hasta otra!

_D. Wright_


	10. El comienzo de algo

**Título del Drabble:** El comienzo de algo.

**Contenido:** Amistad, aunque para las mentes malpensadas, pueden suponer un ligero toque de shounen ai, eso queda de su parte. Reflexiones y ¡claro!, troleadas cancerígenas.

**Personajes:** Shion y Dohko con 8 años de edad, Manigoldo con 14 y Albafica con 12. Siempre he tenido la duda sobre la edad de este último, en unas páginas aparece con 20, y por ahí había leído que su edad oficial era 23 -y es por esta por la que mas me oriento...-. Detalles.

**Agradecimientos:** A ciertas canciones de mi repertorio que me traen mucha nostalgia... y me hacen pensar en ciertos momentos de la infancia de los santos. Por si les interesa aquí les enumero dos: Why – Ayaka (¡Ending de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core!) y Utopia – Within Temptation (sí, por esa canción esta colección se llama así)

**Comentarios:** Esta semana ha sido dura por el final del semestre, y eso es decir poco. Normalmente no me suelo quejar de las cosas pero esto claramente me supera XD... ¿Saben que por donde vivo hubo un derrame petrolero que contaminó el río que nos surte de agua?, se imaginarán el desastre ambiental que ocurrió, y que evidentemente toda la ciudad tiene el agua cortada... Por esa razón hoy suspendieron las clases (cosa que agradezco enteramente porque hoy tenía que entregar algo y me estaba saliendo a las apuradas), y me tienen aquí desbordando mi estrés en sencillas palabras, en una de las tantas micro-historias que llevo en mi atrofiada cabecita. Yo no sé si será bueno, o afectará la calidad de mis fics que escriba con semejante nivel de estrés... pero de que me ayuda, me ayuda.

**Reviews:** Si supieras **eli castillo** que me sucedió algo similar, no porque pensara que Aphrodite era chica, sino que no entendía como un personaje tan afeminado tuviera semejante vocerrón, jajaja, la verdad siempre me pregunté si alguien conoció a Albafica de pequeño lo habría confundido un rato con una niña, de ahí la idea =) me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Gato por liebre es poco **Luna** xD (¿puedo llamarte así?), creo que el pobre aparte del susto se sintió "estafado"... Me alegra que te agraden estos detallitos de historias :3 y siento mucho si dejan con ganas pero por algo son drabbles. Sobre Spica... ella pronto figurará en uno de mis fics como pj secundario, pero por ahora me limitaré a tratarla aquí, llevo rato pensando en una idea sobre Hakurei y Sage en sus tiempos de juventud, la haría figurar allí. ¡Gracias por leerme y comentar x3!

Como siempre, se valen las sugerencias de personajes.

Y como siempre... Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

Esperar. Él no estaba hecho para esperar, nunca en su vida había esperado nada y dudaba, en lo más profundo de su tierna inmadurez de infante que fuera a existir algo lo suficientemente vital para esperarlo sentado, con profunda paciencia y una escondida ansiedad camuflada de una calma de la que raras veces era dueño. Pero ahí estaba, esperando, no por un algo, su espera tenía nombre de _alguien_, y eso era lo mas extraño del asunto, ¿qué necesidad tenía él de _esperar por alguien_?

Al suspirar los mechones de su flequillo alborotado e irregular se movieron con gracia inconsciente, Shion llevaba sentado tres horas encima de los restos de una columna partida de superficie plana, con vista al pequeño intento de coliseo destinado a los aprendices de edad inferior a los diez años. Desde allí se le parecía a un feo cuenco gastado y roto, de esos que usarían los gigantes para comer alimentos líquidos, sopas aderezadas con ganado mal cocido, o incluso personas. En otro momento Shion hubiera encontrado algo de oscura gracia en lo que pasaba por su imaginación, en un momento donde no existiera esa maldita espera que lo mantenía como clavo en la madera, y el trasero aplastado bajo su peso.

¿Por qué Dohko estaba tardando tanto?, ¿cómo se atrevía ese desconsiderado a hacerlo esperar a él que tan poca paciencia tenía?, ¿estaba demente o se burlaba de él?

—Creo que mejor me voy —se escuchó decir, sin un ápice de motivación por cumplirlo. Sus palabras fueron suprimidas por el silencio y la inerte atención que ponían sus ojos terracota en la entrada de ese tazón de gigantes.

Fue cuando vio a un grupo de niños saliendo de allí que lo señalaban con la mirada, que Shion enderezó el torso preguntándose si se estaban refiriendo a él. Una de las razones por las que no prestaba atención especial a la gente del Santuario, cuando le tocaba venir con su maestro -como ese día- era porque siempre acababa despertando la entrometida curiosidad de la gente, lo cual a él le parecía estúpido: ¿por sus puntos en lugar de cejas?, ¿por su menuda estatura?, ¿o por su ceño casi siempre fruncido?. _Al diablo con todos_, pensó al levantarse de su asiento y por fin obedecer a su idea de irse por donde vino.

—¡Hey, tú!

Se detuvo, rodó las pupilas un milímetro, más pronto se propuso reanudar el paso quizás al pensar que el asunto no era con él, o si lo era, no ameritaba darle importancia.

—¡... amigo de Dohko!

Por fin si tuvo toda la atención del pequeño lemuriano. El muchacho que lo llamaba era bastante más alto que él, y por sus facciones, no parecía llevarle muchos años, cosa que en el fondo le provocó una pequeña punzada de envidia. Ese mismo muchacho se acercó solo unos pasos, intuyendo por la leve aura de hostilidad irradiando del niño, que lo mejor era no entrar demasiado su espacio.

—¿Dónde está Dohko? —se apuró en interrogar Shion.

—Eso íbamos a preguntarte... —el muchacho miró a sus compañeros que asintieron confundidos por la respuesta del niño de los puntos—, hace dos horas que no lo vemos desde que se fue, y dijo que volvería en un rato...

—¿Se fue? —¿Y en qué momento si no lo llegó a advertir?

—Sí, se fue con el discípulo del Patriarca.

El muchacho y sus amigos no entendieron a que se debía la expresión compuesta en el rostro del pequeño rubio: una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y temor, todo junto. Pensaron que iba a decir algo, que iba a gritar un montón de cosas que no llegaban a imaginarse. Al final este no les dijo más que un inaudible e inesperado "gracias" antes de echarse a correr por una de las calles que daban a las áreas verdes del Santuario. Ninguno de ellos llegó a comprender que cosa pasaba por la cabeza de ese extraño niñito de los puntos, un viejo huraño prematuro.

Porque en efecto, con solo ocho años Shion podía parecerse en personalidad a uno de esos ancianos cascarrabias que te conseguías en Rodorio atendiendo las bodegas o vendiendo coles. Los motivos eran desconocidos, y si existía algo que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción que pudiera regalarle a la vida era al momento de reparar una armadura sagrada, para él era más que una labor ancestral, era su pequeña comunión con la historia que tanto respetaba y admiraba. Su patiadero de juegos, de juegos que lo cerraban al mundo y lo transportaban a otro donde él era el observador, el analista, y el único que tenia derecho a juzgar.

Era un Dios. Un Dios solitario. Quizás hasta el día en que conoció a Dohko y sintió esa conexión donde podía intercambiar historias de distintas culturas, anécdotas y referencias que solo ambos entendían. Que sus nacionalidades fueran estrechas y la cultura que compartían algo similar, ayudó en ese _feedback _dejándolo encantado con la presencia del castaño.

Shion no se daba cuenta que en ese momento no buscaba a Dohko porque tuviera algo importante que compartir, o porque quisiera escuchar más historias sobre dragones que salían del agua y serpenteaban en los bosques de bambú en su tierra. Él quería su simple compañía, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que era desear estar con alguien de forma desinteresada, para quien ha vivido recluido en la soledad de su propio universo, era un sentimiento desconocido, anónimo.

Ahora Shion buscaba a Dohko por el bosque temiendo que ese molesto bravucón hiciera de las suyas con él. ¡¿Por qué con Dohko?, ¡¿Por qué tenía que meterse donde no le importaba?, ¡¿y por qué consciente o no siempre tenía que estarlo jodiendo a él?. Cada una de esas quejas conseguían que los dientes de Shion se apretaran entre sí, formando una pared blanca terrible bajo sus pequeños y tiernos labios que eran tentación a ser mordidos por la misma frustración de no poder sentir nada por el bosque. No quería pensar que esa primera impresión de haber sentido parte de los pensamientos de Dohko en un minúsculo instante habían sido solo ideas suyas.

Sus pies se detuvieron al escuchar una especie de sarta de palabras gritadas y distorsionadas por el aire y la lejanía del sonido. Shion a pesar de eso reconoció la voz de Dohko y logró identificar el camino que debía seguir para llegar a él, orientado por la lengua natal de este saliendo apurada de su garganta. No tenía que adivinar contra quien estaba despotricando.

_¿Ahora que mierda hiciste Manigoldo?_

—¡Shion!

Ese era Dohko, atado con una cuerda en el retorcido tronco de un gran árbol de manzanas. Shion conocía ese árbol porque era muy visitado por ese chico que se la pasaba con el aprendiz de Crest -Kardia, se llamaba-, y algunos otros. Era bastante viejo, y sus raíces se retorcían en la tierra engañosas igual que serpientes, el tronco era grueso y firme, pero las ramas aunque robustas y altas, se sacudían con facilidad a la brisa de mediana intensidad, meciéndolas peligrosamente.

A su lado estaba Manigoldo, mordisqueando una manzana con petulante arrogancia, dedicándole una mirada de obvio desinterés.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, Manigoldo? —reclamó—, ¡¿por qué tienes a Dohko atado?

—Paso, yo no le doy explicaciones de lo que haga a nadie, menos a un mocoso —volvió a hincarle el diente a la fruta, sin mirarlo. Shion apretó sus pequeños nudillos.

—¡No soy un mocoso!, ¡soy el aprendiz del hermano de tu maestro!, ¡merezco que me trates como igual!

A eso, Manigoldo alzó una ceja fingiendo incredulidad. Desechó la fruta al suelo y se acercó unos pasos al lemuriano, sonriendo burlón.

—Ah..., así que quieres que te trate como un igual, solo porque eres el borreguito del viejo Hakurei que, ¡vaya!, es hermano de mi maestro —la mano de este cayó encima del cráneo de Shion, y sus dedos apresaron las hebras de los cabellos con brutalidad—, ¿y crees que por eso mereces un trato de igual?, ¡no seas estúpido! —lo jaló con fuerza tumbándolo al suelo, Shion cayó apoyando sus brazos en la tierra.

—¡Ugh...! —estaba aturdido, y por mas rabia que sintiera en ese momento por el empujón, no consiguió decir más. Manigoldo le sacó el aire sin piedad pateándole el estómago.

—¡Shion!, ¡Shioooooooon!

Allá gritaba Dohko, revolviéndose en sus ataduras desesperado de ver cómo era maltratado su amigo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Sí, Dohko era de esos niños que cuando le tomaban aprecio entero a alguien, automáticamente pasaba a ser su amigo, y eso en el futuro haría de su lazo con este fuera de siglos. Lástima que eso ahora no le diera poder para liberarse y hacer algo contra ese loco.

Porque ese Manigoldo, que no hacía otra cosa más que demostrar su superioridad frente a los demás, haciéndoles sentir insignificantes, debía estar demente para hacer eso solo por un estúpido comentario, y por desquite de quién sabe qué cosas. Dohko volvió a gritar cuando lo vio tomar a Shion del cuello de sus ropas para arrastrarlo al árbol, pensó que iba a atarlo como a él pero cambió de idea cuando se lo puso al hombro y vio que lo había dejado inconsciente.

_A__nimal, _masculló Dohko gruñendo. El miedo le cambió la expresión desafiante al ver cómo dejaba a Shion colgando peligrosamente en una de las ramas más altas. Manigoldo se bajó de un salto sin problemas, estaba lo suficientemente bien entrenado para superar la altura y adaptarse perfectamente a las irregularidades de las ramas. Dohko odiaba admitirlo, pero él solo les llevaba a ambos una ventaja abrumadora, tanto en entrenamiento como en habilidades físicas que brinda el desarrollo correcto y la edad.

—Si me preguntan los viejos les diré que _quizás_ se perdieron en el bosque —comentó al darles la última mirada, antes de rascarse la cabeza y sonreír cínico—, mirándolo por el lado positivo, ¡es como un entrenamiento de supervivencia!, y he sido bueno en dejarlos cerca de la comida —pateó la manzana mordida con el talón hacia Dohko, a quien le pegó en el pecho y rebotó.

—¡Miserable! —escupió Dohko bullendo de rabia impotente.

Escuchó la risa de Manigoldo alejarse hasta perderla junto con su silueta. Shion fue recuperando el sentido ahora que el aire volvía a sus pulmones y su cerebro le recordaba vagamente lo que acababa de suceder y ver. Y lo que vio lo llenó de un vértigo inesperado, logró despertarse algo mareado y turbado de ver sus pies flotando en el aire a una altura considerable, que si llegaba a caerse la fractura iba a ser memorable. Shion apretó los ojos, los labios contra sus dientes mordidos fieramente, su cuerpo tenso procurando hacer balance con la rama para no caer, y en el peor de los casos, no partirla. El corazón se le paraba cuando se mecía.

—¡Shion!, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí...

—¡Descuida!, iré por ti apenas me desate... _mmmghhh! _—luchó contra sus ataduras inútilmente, llegaba a pensar que mientras más iba contra ellas, más se le apretaban al cuerpo.

—Dohko... ¿por qué te hizo eso Manigoldo? —le preguntó intentando olvidarse de que podía caer en cualquier momento, o era un truco mental para buscar relajarse y después pensar en cómo salir de ese enganche—, me dijeron que te habías ido con él del coliseo.

—Estaba molestando a los chicos, y decidí hacerle frente —contestó, respirando hondo y con paciencia empezó a aprovechar los lados flojos de la cuerda para darse impulso y trepar de espaldas el tronco, con la esperanza de que se aflojara el nudo. —Llegamos aquí donde supuestamente tendríamos "una pelea de hombres", pero el muy perro me tomó desprevenido haciendo trampa y como a ti me dejó inconsciente... cuando desperté estaba atado.

—Entiendo... —Shion veía lo que hacía, intuyendo su propósito pero dudando de que su amigo fuera a lograr algo—, siento no ser de ninguna ayud...

—No sientas nada Shion, yo haría lo mismo por ti... ¡aaahh! —acabó por resbalarse al terminar esa frase y caer a donde había quedad, no muy lejos de la tierra—, ¡maldición!, ¡maldito Manigoldo!, ¡maldito hijo de puta Manigoldo!

Shion ahogó un inesperado sollozo que iba a nacer en su garganta, la situación era patética y la vergüenza que sentía junto a las palabras conmovedoras de Dohko lo herían como en muchos años lo hirieron, y ese dolor le recordó vagamente porqué el mundo de las armaduras le embrujaba, sentía sin sentir y vivía sin vivir, escogiendo meticulosamente lo que quería y lo que no. Si no soltó el llanto allí fue por orgullo de no darle el puto gusto a Manigoldo de verlo así. Dohko maldecía abiertamente, Shion lo hacía en silencio mordiendo sus emociones a punto de desbordarse.

Cesaron de maldecir al escuchar que alguien venía, orientado por la curiosa sarta de maldiciones y vulgaridades que salieron de la boca de Dohko indicando con demasiada obviedad a quien les había puesto en ese apuro. Tenían allí a una persona que no conocían, pero que miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Shion que le costó verle bien pensó al inicio que era una chica, pero al comprobar los hombros rectos, los brazos algo trabajados y su voz, no le cupo duda de que era tan hombrecito como ellos.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

Albafica sabía que esa era una pregunta retórica que podía tomarse a mal, pero se le había escapado al instante. ¿Manigoldo les había hecho eso?, no es que fuera la primera, y mucho menos la última vez que se pasara de abusivo con los otros aprendices, pero ver a esos dos niños en apuros que sabía Athena que culpa tenían le dieron a pensar que se había pasado de la raya.

—No te preocupes, ¡oye! —pidió Dohko su atención—, por favor, baja a Shion del árbol que se puede ca...

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el muchacho de cabellos turquesa ya se daba prisa en trepar por las retorcidas raíces y las espirales que formaba la madera del tronco. Lo hacía tan bien como Manigoldo, y ahora que lo pensaban, debía rondar más o menos su edad. A Dohko le pareció peculiar en el pequeño instante donde estuvo cerca, que ese muchacho despidiera un aroma tan dulce, como a rosas. Shion también lo pudo olisquear cuando Albafica alcanzó la rama donde su ropa estaba enganchada, y la brisa les roció con todo su candor meciendo las copas y precariamente las ramas. El sonido de una fractura puso de nervios a Shion.

—Tranquilo, ahora te bajaré, solo no te muevas... —indicó el bello jovencito, porque sí, ahora podía apreciar mejor su atractivo, aunque esto pasaba al segundo plano al ser lo primordial salvar su pellejo. Vio que extendía su mano—, tómala, creo que no llegaré hasta allí, la rama podría partirse...

Shion estiró el brazo lo mas que pudo, no llegaba ni a rozar los dedos del peliturquesa. Rabió contra sus pequeños miembrecitos.

—No... alcanzo...

—Ya... entonces no hay de otra... —Shion juró que lo iba a dejar a su suerte, que se cayera y lastimara. Dohko también observaba estirando la cabeza hacia arriba todo lo que podía rogando que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, y en especial, que el chico con fragancia a rosas pudiera salvar a su amigo. Para asombro del rubio, lo que vio no fue una mirada de disculpa, o una descarada huida, los ojos celestes del jovencito midieron los riesgos de la empresa y transmitieron resolución en sus siguientes acciones, enmarcados en cejas preocupadas, pero inclinadas hacia abajo en el ceño con decisión. —Iré por ti.

Le advirtió de nuevo que no se moviera, y así lo hizo Shion, el corazón latiendo a mil, la frente y la nuca perlada de sudor nervioso, y la garganta reseca. El jovencito se acercó con mucha cautela, aferrándose a los bordes de la rama con cuidado y habilidad felina. En la mitad del recorrido el viento volvió a mecer la copa y el sonido de quiebre fue mas profundo, Albafica no volteó atrás donde Shion veía el nacimiento del punto de ruptura. Suponía que él debía saberlo, y no accedía a mirar para no pensar ni preocuparse innecesariamente, si ya estaba tomada su decisión y no iba a volverse.

—Casi... —avisó en susurro—, ya casi estoy...

El crujir de la rama avisó el peligro inminente, Shion pudo sentir el brazo del peliturquesa rodeándole al instante, antes de que la rama del manzano terminara de ceder al peso de la gravedad, los años de podredumbre y la fuerza del viento. Todo sucedió rápido y consecutivo, el grito ahogado de Dohko, el aire cortando el descenso inevitable y su cuerpo rodeado por el ajeno. Shion solo sintió el golpe contra la persona que lo había intentado ayudar, su nariz dio de lleno con el pecho del jovencito que lo abrazaba protectoramente, y que acababa de recibir de lleno la caída apoyando todo su brazo izquierdo. La calidez de su aroma lo embargó unos instantes, era el mismo perfume que se percibía al llegar al templo del Patriarca, o más concretamente, a la doceava casa del zodíaco.

—¡Shion!, ¡y...!, ¡tú!, ¡¿están bien los dos? —los gritos de preocupación que Dohko profería lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Lentamente se fue despegando de su "salvador", cuyo impacto lo había dejado medio aturdido y medio dolido. Shion lo menos que pudo hacer por él fue ayudarle a quedar sentado y preguntar varias veces por su estado, mientras examinaba el brazo magullado.

—Estoy bien, no tengo nada fracturado —aseguró el mismo número de veces—, ¿no te hiciste daño verdad?

Shion negó con la cabeza, un poco turbado, porque en un mismo día algo preciado para él que todavía no se descubría como debía ser había sido puesto en peligro, porque Manigoldo lo hizo sentir como una basura inútil a la que podía patear -literalmente- cuantas veces quisiera. Ahora esa persona que de la nada salió, se lastimaba por querer ayudarlo teniendo la suficiente bondad de preocuparse por él después de eso. ¿Qué tenía el mundo hoy contra él?

¿Por qué su mirada en lugar de incomodarle y fastidiarle, como los otros en el Santuario, lo intimidaba y hasta avergonzaba?

—Qué bueno —se levantó, y Shion se ofreció a ayudarle, siendo lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Después de desatar a Dohko, los dos niños agradecieron formalmente la ayuda del extraño.

—Mi nombre es Dohko, aspirante a caballero... ¡gracias por ayudarnos!

—Yo soy Shion... y gracias, de nuevo.

—¿Shion? —parpadeó el peliturquesa—, ese nombre... ¿no eres el alumno del señor Hakurei?

Asintió, no muy acostumbrado a que la fama de su maestro en el Santuario lo volviera a él también una persona conocida.

—Ya entiendo... —suspiró pesadamente, eso extrañó al dúo—, escuché cuando venía de regreso del pueblo que el señor Hakurei y el Patriarca les están buscando, también a Manigoldo.

—¿Conoces a Manigoldo? —no pudo evitar preguntar Shion, sorprendido.

—Sí, es el discípulo del Patriarca después de todo —se encogió de hombros, con cierto pesar—, la casa de Piscis es la última y por lo tanto, es entrada directa al templo papal.

—¿Eres de Piscis? —preguntó Dohko, curioso y asombrado de conocer a alguien que viviera allí aparte del caballero que cuidaba la casa en cuestión.

—Por eso el olor a rosas —dedujo Shion, sin darse cuenta ambos de que esos comentarios lo incomodaban en el sentido de que, lo abochornaban. Sobretodo el segundo. Ya había recibido muchos elogios por ese detalle.

—Sí, bueno, eso no importa —cortó raudo, percatándose de la hora y que el sol comenzaría a ponerse pronto—, deberían ir a la sala papal para no preocupar más al Patriarca y al señor Hakurei.

Él también tenía prisa, se había demorado más de la cuenta en Rodorio, tonteando al pasearse por sus calles, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento lejos del jardín de rosas mortales, explorando. Su maestro iba a regañarlo por demorar con los sobres de especias que guardaba en los bolsillos. Shion que logró percatarse de que el joven buscaba irse, atajó con una obvia pregunta.

—Espera, no nos dijiste tu nombre —dijo, no demandante como usualmente, sino más como un recordatorio humilde. Hasta él se sorprendería después, en un par de años más, que con ese individuo jamás actuaba con dureza.

—Albafica —se presentó con una media sonrisa—, un placer conocerlos, Dohko, Shion, pero ya me tengo que retirar. Mi maestro puede molestarse.

—Antes... —Shion volvió a detenerlo, Albafica vio que se quitaba las vendas que cubrían sus pequeños antebrazos, y arrancaba parte de las del torso. Sin pedir mucho permiso, con movimientos algo tímidos e inseguros, se acercó y rodeó el brazo herido de Albafica, que lucía algo hinchado por el golpe.—Como disculpa por haber causado que te golpearas...

Fue raro, no desagradable, ni invasivo, pero si raro, extraño, agradable y desconocido, que alguien aparte de su maestro se preocupara por tratarle las heridas, los golpes, o velara un poco por su bienestar. Era tan raro como el que dedicara un momento a sonreír con verdadero agradecimiento, así fuera de manera torcida, a alguien que recién conocía.

—No te preocupes... ya nos veremos, ¡hasta luego! —se despidió apenas sabiendo que rayos decía. Al dejarlos atrás por varios pasos se preguntó porqué había dicho un _ya nos veremos_, sabiendo que para los moradores de Piscis, la compañía era algo utópico e imposible.

Shion también había pensado, en su mas tierna inmadurez infantil, que nunca sentiría la necesidad de esperar por alguien. En ese momento, después de que Albafica los dejara, estaba esperando a que ese "ya nos veremos" fuera una realidad, lo más pronto posible.

Shion recibió a Dohko sin esperarlo, y sentía que por él haría y esperaría lo necesario.

Albafica le había dejado una promesa en espera por ser cumplida, a él también lo esperaría.

Y aprendería a esperar, a ser paciente, a añorar la compañía, hasta que finalmente, aprendería a apreciar las memorias de su tierna niñez y vida entera.

Sin saber que el mismo pensaba en eso justamente, al cruzarse con cierto pesado camino a las escaleras de Piscis.

—Escuché que ayudaste a esos mocosos.

Albafica frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no tienes remedio...

—Oye, solo era una broma —se defendió Manigoldo queriendo parecer agradable al acercarse y tocar el hombro del aprendiz de Piscis con una mano—, no tienes que ponerte así de serio, Albita.

Ese hombro era el lado donde Albafica se había golpeado, Manigoldo advirtió la hinchazón bajo las vendas y como el cuerpo se crispaba por el dolor. Vio como se retiró del contacto para subir las escaleras.

—Una broma nada graciosa Manigoldo, Shion pudo haberse lastimado —replicó severo, sin prestarle atención a la incredulidad en la cara de Manigoldo, ¿había dicho Shion?

—¿Cómo tú...?

—Lo bajé de donde lo colgaste, y también solté a Dohko —le informó, deteniéndose para mirarlo con enojo y hastío—, cuando quieras desquitarte con la gente, antes deberías medir la consecuencia de tus actos.

—Nadie te pidió que los ayudaras a fin de cuentas —refutó el obtuso aprendiz del Patriarca, no queriendo hacerse responsable, y evitando sentir culpa de haberle causado -indirectamente- eso a quien curiosamente era el único aprendiz que aguantaba su presencia.

—No lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti.

Dicho eso Albafica se internó en Piscis, dejando al adolescente con un agrio sabor en la boca. Ya tendría que inventarse después una disculpa, aunque ahora su orgullo barato no lo dejara pensar en otra cosa que mandar al carajo a ese aprendiz de botánica.

No le agradaba la idea de que al final, Albafica acabara juntándose con esos niñitos perdedores, ¡cómo si ellos fueran mejor que él!. Así que mañana tendría que inventarse algo para desquitarse con los mocosos -sin que el botánico en cuestión lo supiera- y congraciarse con el otro.

En ese momento, Manigoldo no sabía que esa simple decisión, le estaba dando pie a un sin número de vueltas en la ruleta rusa de la vida, la suya y la de esas otras tres personas.

Era el comienzo de algo.

* * *

><p>Y ya, le daré un descanso al cangrejo, que ya tiene mucho. ¡Hace tiempo que quería redactar sobre estos cuatro nenes juntos!, y es que amo ese cuarteto, sea o no en shounen aiyaoi xD

¡Gracias por leer!, por favor dejen comentario - en estos días de estrés contundente me dan unos respiros y alegrías que ni se imaginan.

¡Se me cuidan mis bellos lectores! (L)

¡Hasta otra!

_D. Wright._


	11. En la soledad

**Título del Drabble:** En la soledad.

**Contenido:** Reflexivo, ligero toque melancólico.

**Personajes:** Mu y algún otro que aparezca o se mencione.

**Comentarios:** Ninguno demasiado notorio, estoy tratando de hacer eso que llaman catarsis y decidí probar con un drabble en Utopía. Ojalá sea de su agrado. Me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban, pero siento que he perdido el hilo y deseo retomarlo con algo salido de… mi corazón (?). Trataré de que la siguiente vez sea mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>»¤«<strong>

En la soledad, encontraba _aquello_ que en cierta forma, necesitaba.

Aunque fuera una tortura, aunque fuera un suplicio luchar contra sí mismo, contra sus emociones, contra sus sentimientos, contra su alma, y contra el mundo en general. Ahí estaba ella, para abrazarlo, para esperarlo, y para colmarlo con sus sagradas caricias. Era una dama especial, perversa cuando levantaba el mar de las espinas, peligrosa cuando se profundizaba en su piel, y sublime cuando refrescaba su interior con la brisa de una calma tan efímera y embriagante que daba la sensación de ser eterna.

Arles pretendía hacer de su ausencia una prisión, dejándole como alternativa piadosa el retirarse al momento en el que la situación se hizo insoportable. Abiertamente, Mu no había dejado aviso. Un buen día se desvaneció de su templo, con su ropaje divino, y no se vino a saber nada más de él hasta que le localizaron en la perdida región de Jamir, el hogar de uno de los últimos descendientes del continente perdido.

Todo lo demás es agua pasada y conocida por la mayoría de sus iguales, decían de él que era demasiado intolerante, arrogante, un creído que por haber tenido al antiguo maestro como instructor podía faltarle el respeto a sus labores como santo, anteponiendo sus criterios. Todo eso y más se lo habían dicho: Milo, Shura, incluso Aldebarán que poco o nada lo juzgaba, pero en sus palabras notaba cierta negación sobre la decisión tomada. Y Mu no culpaba a ninguno ni sentía el menor rencor hacia ello, tan solo escuchaba y se mantenía como el espejo en el que ellos reflejaban todas esas opiniones y sentimientos que la gente a la que conoces se calla y que solo al explotar liberan como el aire retenido en los pulmones tras emerger de las profundidades de lo que al mundo le presentas todos los días de tu vida.

Mu sabía todo eso, y calló, porque nada tenía que decir, o mejor dicho, porque nada le apetecía decir.

Las palabras no cambian a la gente, y a veces, ni siquiera las acciones son suficientes. Eso lo sabe y lo ha sabido desde que tiene uso de razón.

Rezagado bajo las sombras que la soledad ha pactado con la noche al momento de ocultarse el sol, Mu recuerda que alguna vez odió profundamente a las personas por darle la espalda, era un sentimiento infantil del que nadie, ni su maestro fue consciente, hasta que se encontró a sí mismo al borde de la ansiedad después de una ardua lección en Star Hill, extrañándolos y horrorizado de que algún día se despertara con la idea de no recordar lo que era sentirse imprescindible para alguien. Recuerda que estuvo al borde de caerse por el peligroso acantilado, y que de no haber sido por un simple eco… habría caído aún más profundo.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que esa persona, al igual que él, sería tratada igual o peor por supuesta traición?

La soledad que vino después le enseñó a sosegarse, a abrir un vacío alrededor de él y lo que constituía su mundo. Todo flotaba en él, suspendido, y nada en especial le ataba. Un día, simplemente caía cual estrella fugaz, pedía un deseo, previniendo el nacimiento de otro elemento que formaría parte de su todo. Mu aprendió con ella que si observaba bien podía encontrar más de un simple color en lo que captaran sus pupilas, algo que incluso iba más allá de las partículas y el cosmos que poseía la materia. Su esencia ambivalente y la mentira que en sí representaba. También comprendió el peligro de lo que aquello significaba y más por cuidado que por miedo, decidió sepultarlo lo suficiente para no hundirse él.

Nada sucede sin tener una razón de por medio, solía decirle… él. Y pronto llegaría el momento en que la soledad pudiera instruirle y agobiarle en sus variadas maneras. Pero eso tendría que esperar.

—¡Mu!, ¡Sal de allí!, ¡Mu!

En la soledad se aprende que todo termina, que todo comienza, y que si en realidad pensaba que odiar y amar eran una pérdida de tiempo al ser simples estados temporales, como Shaka solía decirle. Entonces, era mejor desprenderse de la vida.

Hablando de vida, ahora tendría que devolverle la suya a la armadura de Leo.


End file.
